Crazy lives
by SVU101
Summary: SEQUEL TO TOO YOUNG so now there out of college and there married with kids. there lives are pretty busy due to famliy matters. more kids are bing added to their famlies....Ok not the best summary but hey give it a try....COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

Crazy lives

Chapter1

Gabriella and Troy kids

Bryan and Nicole nine years old

Kelly! Three yrs old

Gabriella is pregnant right now she's like…let's say six months

Taylor and Chad

Tanya four yrs old

Michel and Nick two years old

Then there's Emma1 year old

Sharpay and Zeke

Jackie two years old

Keely and Jacob! Six months old

And There on break now

Kelsi and Jason

Matthew three years old

Andrew 1 year old

Hannah 2 months old

Ryan and Ashley

Ethan one year old (they were just married)

Chapter one Gabriella's POV

We all had gotten out of college four years ago. Work was fun. I mean with Troy being a basketball star and all I see him sometimes. The twins go to school while Kelly is in day care. I'm a third grade teacher and Taylor is a high school teacher. Sharpay and Ryan were hitting it on the tops with their musicals and movies and CD's. This reminds me, were going to start recording our CD.

Sharpay thought it would be fun if I and she recorded a CD by ourselves. And I said ok. We're suppose to start recording next week.

I looked my class. They were all working on there class work. I sat back in my chair at the desk. I was six months pregnant with a baby. Troy and I wanted it to be a surprise.

I saw a student raise their hand.

"Yeah?"

"May I use the bathroom?"

"I don't know can you?" I asked her smiling.

"Oh yea, can I go to the bathroom?"

"Yes, you can go." I said to her.

I was leaving next month. Troy wants me to leave so I am. When the day was over I went to meet Taylor outside the school.

"Hey, how's my little…um well how's my little nephew or niece?" Taylor asked me as I walked up to her.

"Well it likes to kick a lot, so I'm guessing it'll be a soccer player, not basketball." I said to her.

"I don't think Troy will like that." Taylor said to me as we walked to my car.

"He'll get over it." I said getting in the drivers seat.

"Ok, let's go get our kids." Taylor said buckling up.

We drove up to the kids school and they opened the door getting in. thank god I had gotten a truck, SUV. The twins got in there seats tell us about there day. Next was day care.

We all got out of the car with our strollers. Taylor got Tanya Michel, Nick, and Emma, while I got Kelly.

We all got in the truck buckling the kids seat beats and putting them in there car seats. We drove off to home. I dropped off Taylor and her kids saying I would see her tomorrow. When we reached our house, I parked and got out with the kids. We went inside the house.

"Wait, bry and Nikkei stop right there." I said to them as they were about to go upstairs. They turned around and looked at me.

"Kitchen, now, you have home work." I said to them.

"But mom it's Friday! Can't we do it Sunday?" Bryan asked me.

"Bryan, no it is to be done now." I said to them. I got them in the kitchen and at the table doing there homework.

"You guys are just like your father." I mumbled under my breath. I started to cook dinner. About an hour later I heard someone say;

"Mommy?" I felt a tug on my pance. I looked down and saw Kelly looking up at me.

"Yeah?" I asked her looking at her blue eyes.

"Can we play a game?" she asked me.

"Oh I'm sorry sweetie. I have to cook dinner, but listen to this give me until after dinner and then you and I can bake some brownies." I said to her.

"Yak!" she squealed. She went off to the living room to play with her dolls. I laughed at her word, 'Yak'.

"Mom, were done with our homework." Nikkei said to me.

"Now are you glad you got it done?" I asked them.

"Yup." They said. They gathered there things and went upstairs. Who knew nine years ago Troy and I made a mistake, but we ended up getting the most precious thing? I made sure everything was done for dinner. We sat down at the table and started to eat.

"Mom, when is dad going to be home?" Bryan asked me.

"I don't know sweetie after dinner you can call him." I said to him. After dinner I cleaned off the table and washed the dishes. It was 8: 30 so I called in Kelly. She came in the kitchen with her small apron on.

"I'm weady to cook some bwownies!" she squealed. She could never pronounce her 'R's'.

"Ok, go ask you brother and sister and see if they want to cook with us while I get the materials." I said to her.

"Ok." She said running off to her brother and sister. I got everything out and a stool for her to sit on. She came back.

"They said no." she said climbing onto the stool.

"Ok, no let's get cooking." I smiled at her.

After some floor fights and everything we got the brownies in the oven safe and sound.

"Ok, let's clean this place up while the brownies are baking." I said to her. She put away thing she could reach on the counter. After ten minutes of cleaning I checked the brownies.

"Ok, Kelly let's go give you a bath it'll another 20 minutes." I said to her.

"Fwine." She said walking upstairs while I followed her. After her bath and dressing her in her Dora the Explore pajama's we raced down the stairs to check the brownies. They were done. She sat at the counter with a empty glass of milk and two brownies eaten.

I set the brownies on the plate on the counter for Troy. I got my sleeping little girl. I was surprised I could still even carry her at this rate. I tucked her in bed and went to turn on her little mermaid night light. I closed the door leaving it opened a crack.

Next I went to check on the twins. They were both in bed sleeping. I went downstairs and washed the dishes we used for the brownies. I sat down at the table and fell asleep there. I felt someone tape my on the shoulder. I opened my eyes and rubbed them. I looked behind me and saw Troy's blue eyes staring into mine.

"You should be in bed." he whispered to me.

"Yes, well I wanted to wait p for you and plus I can't really sleep with this kid kicking me." I said to him.

"Ok well let's get you into bed." he said helping me out of the chair and up to bed…

This is going to be three more long months. I said to him….

Ok well I hope you all liked this chapter! Im glad you all liked the last story! Now if you all want to see Gabriella and Troy's house for this story just go to my profile and its here. Ok my friends asked me if there rich so here is what is going on ok?

Troy is a profession basketball player and Gabriella is a teacher. When Troy has a break like during the summer he and Gabriella do some musicals with Kelsi. Also when they got out of college Sharpay, Ryan, Gabriella and Troy recorded a CD together and it was number one for two months and then they did a tour. Also Sharpay and Gabriella are recording a Cd together so there pretty rich lol.


	2. Chapter 2

Crazy Lives

Chapter2

Last Time

_This is going to be three more long months. I said to him…._

Chapter 2 Gabriella's POV

I woke up this morning to hear the kids out in the pool. I looked at the clock. I found it three PM. I pushed the Quilts back and got up. I got on jeans and a shirt. I walked downstairs and went outside and saw my husband with the kids in the pool.

"Mommy!" Kelly squealed as she got out of the pool with Troy's help and came up to me, "up please?" she asked with her arms up in the air.

"Kelly, you know your mom can't pick you up." Troy said from the pool.

"Oh, yeah." She said.

"You let me sleep this late?" I asked him.

"Well you needed it so yeah, I did." He said looking at me.

"Where are Nikkei and Bryan? I thought I heard them." I said looking around.

"No Bryan is out down in the yard playing with his friends and Nikkei is in the theater room watching movies with her friends." He said to me.

"Ok, well I'm going to go cook dinner." I said heading in the house.

"No, don't bother Taylor called earlier said that she's having a BBQ. Were leaving in two hours." He said to me throwing Kelly up in the air ten catching her.

"Ok." I said walking inside and looking around. It was a big enough. So I have two hours till the party. I decided to call Sharpay and see what she was up too.

I sat on the couch.

"Hello." I heard Sharpay's voice ring through the phone.

"Hi, Sharpay it's me Gabi." I said to her.

"Hey, how are you? How's my little well how's the baby going?" she asked.

"It's doing great. I called to ask you when were going to start recording that CD."

"Well, this is what I was thinking. Maybe we could record five songs and then he rest after the baby is born. I don't want to be working you too hard." she said.

"I can never be worked too hard." I said into the phone.

"Well, ok fine I was planning on recording the whole CD and then when the baby is born release it and then like three months after the baby was born we go on tour and bring everyone with us, but Troy said no she needs her rest." Sharpay said into the phone.

"Oh again with Troy. He has been cooking dinner when he's home and all. I love it, but I feel useless when he's cooking and I'm sitting." I said to her.

"Well you have three more months with dealing with it." She said to me.

"Yeah, are you going to Taylor's?"

"Yup, but I'm going earlier along with Kelsi and Ashley. Do you want to come with?" she asked.

"Sure, when are you going?"

"Um, in 20 minutes. I'm picking everyone up. I'll see you then." She said.

"Ok, bye."

"Bye."

We both hung up. I got up from the couch and just got on a new top. It was white. I got my purse and went out into the yard with the pool.

"Troy, Sharpay and the girls are heading over early. I'm heading with them ok?"

"Ok, I'll se you there." He said getting out of the pool and giving me a kiss.

"Let me tell you something, when this baby is out we have got to get alone time." He said hugging me.

"Ha, like five months after the baby is born." I said walking in the house and out the front where the girls were waiting. I got in the car and sat with Ashley.

"So how's the baby going?" Kelsi asked me.

"It keeps me up every night with its kicking." I said smiling at them.

"Well, I'm done with the baby making for a while." Sharpay said.

"I'm not; Ryan and I are planning on more." Ashley said.

"EW, I do not need a imagine of my brother and you in bed, please." Sharpay said smiling.

Once we arrived at Taylor's house, Kelsi had to help me out of the truck. We headed in the house and saw four kids running towards us.

"Ok, don't go killing them." We heard Taylor say from the kitchen.

"There not killing us." Kelsi said. We hugged all the kids then Taylor hugged us.

"Ok, so when is everyone coming?" Chad asked he was walking down the stairs.

"Oh my god, you look huge!" Chad said looking at me.

"Chad!" Taylor yelled.

"Sorry, but she does, I mean in a good way." He said to me.

"Right…." I said looking at him. We went into the back yard where the kids were.

About an hour later everyone was showing up and there were a lot of kids running around and some crying. (I'm not going into the convo's etc)

It was around ten and I was getting a bit tired. The baby kicked a couple of times and there were hands to feel it kick. We all went home after the day. Once Troy and I got home we put the kids to bed. Then we went to bed ourselves…..

A/N ok I know lame chapter but I'm leaving for Ireland on Thursday and I want something up for every story now. I won't be coming back till the 5th of September. Thank you all for the reviews and also go to my profile to find Taylor and Chad's house. Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Readers,

I am so sorry I had thought I had put up a message saying I was in Ireland and I didn't so that was mainly my fault. Also I have a lot of homework and school is tomorrow so there might not be an update till tomorrow or Saturday, but this I promise you all there will be an update. I am very busy trying to back into normal routine and time. Also if you all can give me ideas that would be lovely and very much appreciated. I am trying to do a sequel for untitled3 as u all wanted, so that is on my list of what to do. Tomorrow I get back at 12:15 in the afternoon and my house is empty so I will be able to write a short chapter of any story I feel in the mode. Ok so thank you all again I have gotten PMs Saying update update and I'm sorry.

SVU 101

Xoxoxo


	4. Chapter 4

Crazy Lives

Chapter3

Chapter 3 Gabriella's POV

Monday

I got up around six to see Troy still sleeping. I smiled at him. I went into our closet to get dressed for school. When I was done it was 6:30. Dressing took me much to long. I gave Troy's head a kiss good-bye and went into the kids rooms. I gave them a kiss each and headed for school.

As soon as I walked in there were balloons all over my class room.

"Hey, I thought you were coming in late." Taylor said from behind.

"Yeah, but I wanted to come in. this is my last day." I said to her sitting at my desk.

"True…So I see the students are throwing you a party?" Taylor asked looking around.

"I guess so." I said to her. We talked for a while then kids started showing up, with bags…they sat at there desks talking to each other of how their weekend.

I stayed seated at my desk and watched them interact with each other.

"Mrs. Bolton this is for you." A boy said handing me a bag.

"Aww thank you Matt." I said giving him a hug. I opened the bag and in there were yellow baby cloths.

"There wonderful tell your mom I said thanks."

"I will." He said smiling and then running off. At the end of the day the front room was filled with baby gifts. Taylor was helping me get them into the truck.

"He is the worst student ever! I had to give him three detentions today!" Taylor said as we walked to the tuck.

"Well, set a meeting up with his parents."

"I did, the father said well it's the way he is and I ain't doing anything about it! Then he hung up on me."

I smiled at her.

"Switch grades." I said as I opened the trunk.

"I wish I could, but I love this job. So much gossip." She said as she closed and I wobbled my way to the driver's seat. We got in the car and buckled up.

"So we are getting the kids?" I asked her.

"No Chad is picking them up." She said to me.

"Good."

"You and Troy, what going on?" Taylor asked me.

"Nothing why?"

"Because you guys seem like an old couple."

"Ok, it's just he hasn't been home much and when he is he's bossing me around. Like go rest go eat go to sleep…I mean hello I'm a grown women!" I said to her as we stopped at a red light.

"He loves is all."

"I know…" I said. The light turned green and I pressed the gas peddle. We started moving, but then a loud horn was heard. I looked at Taylor's side and there was a truck coming right towards us.

"AHHHH!" was the last thing I heard. Blackness had taken over me.

Troy's POV

Chad had just brought the kids over for a play date.

"Dude, we have practice tomorrow." Chad said to me.

"Chad, I know. You told me ten times."

"Hey, I'm just making sure your there." Chad said putting his hands up in defense.

The phone started ringing and then it stopped.

"Bolton's residence…" I heard Nicole say into the phone. I looked at her and then at Chad. When did she say that?

"Um, yeah one second, please. Daddy it's some police man." She said handing over the phone and running into the house.

I looked at the phone she had handed me.

"This is Troy Bolton…yea I am, why... are they ok...no,no she's six months…I'll be right there." I said into the phone.

"What's wrong?"

"Get the kids call everyone…Taylor and Gabriella were just in a car accident." I said to him. We gathered up all the kids and called everyone. We raced to Our Lady of Mercy hospital. We ran into the waiting room and went up to the desk.

"We're looking for a Taylor Danforth and Gabriella Bolton." I said to the desk attendant.

"And you are?" She asked.

"We're their husbands. Where are they?" Chad asked.

"Mrs. Danforth and Mrs. Bolton are both still in surgery."

"Are they ok though?" I asked her.

"We don't know yet now please go in the waiting room."

We went into the waiting room and soon everyone showed up. A nurse had walked in.

"Would you like me to take the kids into the children room?" she asked us. She was an elderly woman.

"Yes thank you." I said.

"Dad, I want to stay here." Bryan said standing his ground.

"Bryan, please just go and make sure your cousins are alright." I said to him.

"Fine." He said walking off.

"Would you like me to put the babies in a crib?" The women had asked Kelsi, and Sharpay. They both looked wrecked.

"No thank you. I just need my baby's right here." Shapray said holding both Keely and Jacob close to her.

"Me too…." Kelsi said staring off into space. She was rocking back and forth holding Hannah.

Hours had passed and the nurse had said the kids fell asleep so she put them a cot's. I started pacing the room. What if something happened to her…or the baby? I knew I shouldn't have let her out of the damn house.

The door opened and in came the doctor.

"Hello, me name is Doctor. Neal. I worked on both of your wives." He said shaking Chad and I hands. He looked at the gang and then at us.

"Can we speak some where private." He asked us.

"No there family they deserve to know." I said.

"Ok, Taylor is ok. Her side of the car had gotten hit and she had only gotten away with a broken arm and leg. She has some minor cuts and bruises, but those will heal soon." He said to Chad. I could see a sign of relief run over Chad's Face.

"What about Gabriella?" I heard Zeke ask.

"We tried everything we could. She has a broken arm…"he was saying, but I cut him off.

"What about the baby?" I asked.

"She has a gash on the head, but that will heal…" I cut him off again.

"What about the baby?

"With some therapy she should do fi-."

"What about the baby?" I yelled at him.

The room was silent.

"I'm sorry…when we brought her in we had a sonogram done…there were no heart beats. They died. Once your wife is awake we have to make her go into labor. She's going to have to deliver that baby."

"Your saying she has to deliver her dead baby?" Sharpay asked standing up with Keely.

"Yes. I'm so sorry Mr. Bolton." The doctor said to me. I looked at the group and then went outside of the hospital. I looked around. I looked at a near by wall. I started hitting it.

"Daddy?" I heard. I looked behind me and there was Kelly.

"Hey, bud how did you get out?" I asked her.

"I snoke out. Where's mommy?" she asked me.

"She's in there." I said picking her up.

"Yeah, but why…I heard Bryan say she was in a crwash…." She said looking at me. She had her mother's eyes.

"She was, but she's alright." I said smiling at her.

"Can we go see her? I usually listen to the baby kick wat night. Please." She looked at me.

There was no more baby…

"Sweetie…" how could I tell her?

"The baby went away…"

"To where?" she asked.

"God…God wanted to see it." I said to her. We walked back into the hospital. Kelly was asleep.

"Hey, what room is Taylor in?"

"456. We were waiting for you to come." Sharpay said. We walked up to her room and saw Chad sitting next to her.

"Troy, tell me what happened? Chad won't say anything. Is Gabriella and the baby alright?" She asked me. I looked at Chad. His head was down.

"Taylor…Gabriella is ok." I said to her.

"The baby?"

"IT didn't make it." I said to her. She started crying hysterically. Chad was holding her as she did. I couldn't stand it.

I needed to go out. I handed Kelly over to Jason and walked out of the hospital room. I went and asked for Gabriella's room. I went up to the maternity wing. I went into Gabriella's room. There were bears all over the room. Walked over to her bed and sat down. I looked at her six month old belly. It was dead…it was really dead…

A/N ok so that was really long..i hope you all liked the chapter sorry it took so LOONG to update just been busy. Ok so I hope you all liked it.

Gabriella and Taylor getting in an accident was just last minute thought I hope you all like it and I hope you review


	5. Chapter 5

Crazy Lives

Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Troy's POV

I sat next to Gabriella's bed. I told the guys to bring home the kids so Gabriella and I could have some alone time. Chad and Taylor were in a different room. Gabriella had woken up thirty minutes ago and was informed about the babies. She wasn't crying on the outside, but she was in the inside.

The nurse was injecting something into her IV to make her go into labor. Soon Gabriella was having contractions. She was holding my hand and I was rubbing her back. I sat on the bed with her and held her as she had each contraction.

"Ok, Gabriella push. I need you to push." The doctor said to her.

"I can't, please don't make me do this." Gabriella said crying out in pain.

"Gabriella, you need to do this." The doctor said.

"Gabi, just do it and it'll all be over." I whispered in her ear. She gave a push and the doctor handed the first baby to the nurse. No cry.

"Ok, Gabriella one last push and you're all done."

She pushed and another baby had come out. There wasn't a cry. The room was silent. Gabriella fell back on the bed as I walked into the far corner of the room. She cried out and I just stood there. I could hear her sniffling.

"Do you want to see them?" I heard a nurse ask her.

"NO, just leave me alone." She said crying.

The nurse turned to me. I just shook my head. I had to get out. I walked out of the room and went to the hospital's chapel. I sat down and looked around. It was empty. I said a prayer and lit a candle, but I sat still in a pew and looked at the candles burn. I started to cry hard. How could this have happened?

Why did this happen to us? Why did it have to happen to Gabriella? I went back into her room. They were done cleaning her up I went over to the corner of the room where they had the babies wrapped up in blankets. Gabriella was asleep and I knew it.

"She needs to see them before there taken away tomorrow." The nurse said to me.

"I know." I said in a whisper.

"Do you want to hold them?" I nodded my head as my eyes filled with tears. She took one off the small table and placed her in my arms (there a boy and girl). It was so small and fragile. I looked at her face. She looked like Gabriella. I noticed I didn't get see the color of her eyes. I couldn't get a glimpse.

"They didn't suffer did they?" I asked the nurse looking up at her. I could feel my voice crack.

"No, they didn't." she said giving me a smile.

"Ok." I said nodding my head. I handed her back to the nurse and she got me the little boy.

He looked like Gabriella too.

I wish I could see them smile. I wish I could see there eyes, but I couldn't. I handed him back to the nurse. I couldn't d o this. She left the room and I sat down next to Gabriella. I took her good arm and held it.

"Gabriella, the twins are adorable. They look like you, but I can't tell about the eyes or smile…we can get through this together." I said to her sleeping form. I saw her small post baby bump…I wondered if we would ever be normal again….

A/N ok so I hope everyone enjoyed this. I ahd to stop there because I was crying to hard…I was really. So thank you all who reviewed the last chapter and I hope you like this one!


	6. Chapter 6

Crazy Lives

Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Troy's POV

The next day Gabriella wouldn't eat breakfast. She just crawled up in a ball. She wouldn't see the twins….she didn't want to name them. I ended up naming them. Catherine hope and Nick Joseph. She always wanted a Catherine and a nick. I kept visiting Taylor. They all came to see the baby and all tried to convince Gabriella to hold them or at least look at them. She just crawled up in a ball and kept asking when she could go home.

"She needs to see them or she'll regret it." The nurse kept saying to me. They were taking them out of the room tonight. Gabriella could leave tomorrow. I went over to the bed. The room was dark with the shades closed.

"Gabriella, see them please? You need to see them…Th…you can't just not see them. They came from you…form us…" I said looking at her.

"Will it make you shut up?" she asked sitting up.

"Yes."

"Fine." Her eyes were swollen and her face was gray. I went up and picked the two bodies up. I rested them in her arms. She looked at them. I could see the tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh my…" she said. Tears started running off her cheeks and onto there's.

"Troy?"

"Yea?"

"Please tell me this is a joke…I don't want them gone." She cried looking at me.

I looked down at my shoes.

"I wish it was a joke, but its not. Gabriella you have to realize that ok?" I asked her. I was now looking up into her eyes. My hand on her shoulder. She shook her head yes. I got up and sat next to her. I wrapped my arm around her and kissed her head. Her head rested against my chest and I felt her body relax.

"How can it be so sunny outside when they died?"

"I don't know…" It was true. There was sun outside…

"What did you name them?"

"Catherine Hope and Nick Joseph." I could feel her looking at me. I looked down at her.

"You chose the names I wanted."

"Yeah, I mean come on there great names, but I did choose hope." I said.

"I know…when can I go home?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"When can Taylor?"

"She's already home."

"Why didn't I get to go home?"

Truth they wanted her to stay here just in case she killed herself…how could I tell her that?

"I don't know…" I said shaking my head.

The Next Morning

Gabriella couldn't depart with the babies when the nurse came to get them, but she did. We were heading home now and Gabriella seemed nerves. I pulled into the drive way. We walked into the house. I heard pounding footsteps running downstairs.

"Mommy!" Kelly yelled running over to her. I smiled as Kelly opened her arms and wrapped them around her waist. Bryan and Nicole did the same thing. Gabriella wasn't trying to touch them.

"Uh, could you guys probably get off?" she asked in a tiny voice. They pulled away from her.

"Mommy you love hugs what's wrong?" Kelly asked.

"Uh…" she said trailing off. She looked at me for help.

"Guys, mommy needs to rest. Let's go upstairs." I said ushering the kids upstairs. I got them ready for bed and tucked on. I went downstairs and went into the kitchen. Gabriella was there leaning against the sink and looking outside.

"Why didn't you want them to hug you?" I asked her as I came next to her. She looked away and walked to a seat.

"I don't know." She said shrugging.

"Gabriella, I was wondering would you see a therapist."

"Why?" she asked me with widened eyes.

"The nurse and doctor both said that women keep the pain bottled up and most of them go into a bottle."

"Troy I'm not going to do that."

"Gabi, please?"

She looked away.

"Ok, if you won't do it for me do it for the kids? Kelly wants to hug her mommy and so do the twins-."

"Do not refer them to the twins. They are individual people." She said in a stern voice. Her eyes looked like glass, but I couldn't read them.

"Ok, but please do it for them?"

"Ok." She said in a whisper.

The kitchen was silent and no one talked. It was a bit cold, the heaters weren't on yet.

"I'm quitting." Gabriella said looking down at her hands.

"Quitting what?" I asked her.

"Teaching. I'm calling them tomorrow."

"But you love teaching."

"Troy I can't deal with it anymore. I'm thinking of taking that record deal I got last year."

"You're going to do it?"

"Yeah, I'm ready for a change."

"Ok…"

"I'm going to bed…" she said. She got out of her chair and went upstairs.

Gabriella's POV

I was walking along the hallways when I saw the nursery. The door was wide open. I walked in and saw that everything was done. Troy and I started once we found out about my pregnancy. It was a light shade of green and purple. I went over to the purple crib and took out the doll. I looked at it then looked in the crib. I saw the image of my dead daughter there. Lying restlessly.

"Hey what are you doing in here? I thought you were going to be." I heard Troy say form behind.

"I was, but I saw the room and I came in." I said still holding the bear.

"Do you want me to re-do the room? Like turn it back into a quest room?"

"No, no don't. I want to keep it. In remembrance of them." I said smiling.

"Ok."

I turned around and looked at the cradle music.

"Troy…do you think…that we'll ever be the same again?" I asked him as tears started in my eyes. My nose started to make the tingle feeling.

"Of course I do. I mean there up in heaven….watching over us."

"But what I mean is, will we be ok. Like will be able to have anymore kids?"

"I don't know, but for now let's just wait."

"Ok." I said nodding my head and placing the bear into Catherine's crib and walking into our room. I felt Troy behind me. We changed and went to bed. Troy held me as we lay there, but I couldn't but feel uncomfortable. I started getting out of bed.

"Uh, I'm going to sleep in the guest room." I said as I walked out of the room.

Troy sat there in bed confused, but he accepted his wife wishes.

A/N ok short I know and I re-did the chapter because the last one sicked! Lol. Thank you all who reviewed last chapter!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Crazy Lives

Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Troy's POV

It was a school day and I drove home from dropping the kids off. I got out of the car and walked into the house. I heard Gabriella's voice as I walked into the kitchen.

"Ok, I'll see you in a bit." She said hanging up.

"Hey, who was it?" I asked her.

"Oh, Sharpay. We're going to finish up the CD."

"Gabi, you know Sharpay will wait for you. You don't have to do it right now." I said looking at her. Her eyes kept avoiding mine and looking around the room.

"I know, but I just want it done. Plus it'll keep me busy." She said walking out of the kitchen and upstairs. I sat down at the table and rested my head in my hands. Soon I heard the front door open and close. I sighed and got up. I went up stairs and looked around the hallway. I walked down the hall and into Catherine and Nick's room.

Gabriella wanted to keep it the way it is and I agree. I couldn't be in here any longer. Closing the door behind me I went into the master room. I went over to the bed and fell onto the sheets. I closed my eyes trying to sleep, but every time I closed my eyes I saw them. I groaned and got up. I went into the den to try and take care of the funeral planning's. It was one when I finished. Hoping to get some rest I went into the kitchen and took a sleeping pill then walked upstairs and fell asleep.

"Daddy!" I heard Kelly yelling. I sat up in bed and saw the kids there.

"Hey how did you get home?" I asked them.

"We walked. It's six dad. We've been home for about two hours. We decided to give you some sleep." Bryan said.

"Oh…ok is your homework done?"

"Yup." They answered.

"ok let's see what we can have for dinner." I said as we all walked downstairs.

"Can we order out please?" Nicole asked me.

"Ok, so what will we order?" I asked them as we got into the kitchen.

"Chinese!" they all said. I smiled at them and ordered it. After nine they all went to bed full and I was putting away the food. I wanted to know where Gabriella wasn't her phone kept going to voice mail.

Gabriella's POV

I walked out of the studio wrapping my jacket around my body as the cold air brushed against me. Sharpay and I finished the CD and were releasing tomorrow. (ok I know it isn't possible but hey its my story:) ) Sharpay had left three hours ago, but I went to the record place that had signed me up last year.

My producer was there and said I could start now if I wanted to so I did. I recorded one song called

**"How Does It Feel" by Avril Lavigne **

_I'm not afraid of anything  
I just need to know that i can breathe  
I don't need much of anything  
But suddenly, suddenly_

I am small and the world is big  
All around me is fast moving  
Surrounded by so many things  
But suddenly, suddenly

Chorus  
How does it feel, to be different from me?  
Are we the same?  
How does it feel, to be different from me?  
Are we the same?  
How does it feel?

I'm young, and I am free  
But I get tired, and I get weak  
I get lost, and I can't sleep  
But suddenly, suddenly

Chorus

Bridge  
Would you comfort me  
Would you cry with me;

Ahh, ahh, ahh-ah  
ahh, ahh-ah  
ahh, ahh-ah  
ahh, ahh-ah  
Ahh, ahh, ahh-ah  
ahh, ahh-ah  
ahh, ahh-ah  
ahh, ahh-ah

I am small and the world is big  
But I'm not afraid of anything;

Chorus x2

Ending (background)  
How does it feel x2  
Different from me, different...  
(ahh, ahh, ahh-ah;  
ahh-ah,  
ahh-ah,  
ahh, ahh, ahh-ah;  
ahh-ah,  
ahh-ah)

I don't know why I chose that song, but I fell I love with it. I got in my car and looked at the steering wheel. Flashbacks of the crash flashed through my mind. I felt tears running down my cheeks. I slammed my hands against the wheel and laid my head on it. I watched my breath disappeared into the cold winter air.

Finally I sat up and wiped my tears away. I started the car and pulled out of my parking space. Driving on the road I felt like stopping and turning around and never go home, but I wasn't going to do that. I pulled into the driveway and turned the engine off. I looked at the house in front of me. The lights were off. I got out of the car and went inside the house. Walking up the stairs quietly I started humming.

I walked into the master bedroom quietly. I went into the closet and got some cloths to change into. Pulling the tank top over me I walked out. I looked at Troy's sleeping form. How much I wanted to crawl up into his arms and sleep there, but I couldn't. I'm holding the urge, but why am I? I don't even know why. I walked over to the bed and looked at him. I lifted the blankets up and crawled up into bed. I looked at his arms and crawled into them. I felt Troy's breath on my neck.

I felt him squeeze me and then kiss my head. I closed my eyes, but once I did flashbacks came to me. Form when we first made love, had the twins, Kelly and then the crash and my dead children. I screamed and sat up in bed. I looked around the room. The sun was shinning in my eyes and I covered them. The bed was empty.

"Troy?" I started to panic. Pushing the quilts off of me I got out of bed. Getting my robe and walking downstairs. I heard laughter. No…it was Saturday. The kids were home meaning Kelly… I ran upstairs and showered. I got dressed and went downstairs.

"Troy, I'm going to the studio." I said to him as I walked in.

"Mommy!" Kelly said jumping out of her chair to hug me.

"No Kelly, no hug. If you want a hug go to your brother, sister or dad. I'll see you later guys bye." I said walking out the door.

Troy's POV

I watched as she said those words to Kelly. Kelly turned around with tears in her eyes.

"Mommy hates me." She said crying. I walked over to her and picked her up.

"No she doesn't sweetie she's just going through a rough time." I said to her.

"Because she lost the big birdie's?" she asked me wiping her tears away.

"Yeah." I said in a whisper. I placed her on the floor and she ran upstairs. I sat down at the table.

"Will mom get over them?" Nicole asked me.

"No…yes I'm not sure." I answered them.

"She quit her job, why?" Bryan asked.

"Wait, how do you know she quit her job?"

"It's going around school, dad." Bryan said.

"She took the record deal that she got last year." I answered.

"Ok, well I'm going to go out, bye dad." Nicole said.

Bryan left the table without a word.

Gabriella's POV

I stood in the studio waiting for the music to start playing. More emotion my producer said. More emotion…I kept having the pictures of Cat and nick in my head. The music started playing and I closed my eyes…

**"Slipped Away" by Avril Lavigne **

_Na na, na na na, na na  
I miss you, miss you so bad  
I don't forget you, oh it's so sad  
I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly_

The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Ooooh

Na na na na na na na

I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't

Oooooh  
I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly

The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Ooooh

I had my wake up  
Won't you wake up  
I keep asking why  
And I can't take it  
It wasn't fake  
It happened, you passed by

Now you are gone, now you are gone  
There you go, there you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back  
Now you are gone, now you are gone  
There you go, there you go,  
Somewhere your not coming back

The day you slipped away  
Was the day i found it won't be the same noo..  
The day you slipped away  
Was the day that i found it won't be the same oooh...

Na na, na na na, na na  
I miss you

As the song ended I opened my eyes. I felt something wet drop on my hand. I looked down and saw it as water. I touched my cheek and wiped it. I was crying without noticing.

"Gabriella that was Fantastic!" Mark (her producer) said to me.

"Cool." I said smiling to him. Going onto the next song… (ok so don't ask me why I choose Britney spears I like her music so yeah lol)

_Your body's warm_

_But you are not_

_You give a little_

_Not a lot_

_You coup your love_

_Until we kiss_

_You're all I want_

_But not like this_

_I'm watching you disappear_

_But you, you were never here_

_It's only your shadow_

_Never yourself_

_It's only your shadow_

_Nobody else_

_It's only your shadow_

_Filling the room_

_Arriving too late_

_And leaving too soon_

_And leaving too soon_

_Your body gives_

_But then holds back_

_The sun is bright_

_The sky is black_

_Can only be another sign_

_I cannot keep what isn't mine_

_You left and it lingers on_

_But you, you were almost gone_

_It's only your shadow_

_ these lyrics found on _

_Never yourself_

_It's only your shadow_

_Nobody else_

_It's only your shadow_

_Filling the room_

_Arriving too late_

_And leaving too soon_

_And leaving too soon_

_I cannot tell if you mean what you say_

_You say it so loud, but you sound far away_

_Maybe I had just a glimpse of your soul_

_Or was that your shadow I saw on the wall_

_I'm watching you disappear_

_But you, you were never here_

_It's only your shadow_

_Never yourself_

_It's only your shadow_

_Nobody else_

_It's only your shadow_

_Filling the room_

_Arriving too late_

_No, no, no_

_It's only your shadow_

_It's only your shadow_

_Nobody else_

_It's only your shadow_

_Arriving too late_

_And leaving too soon_

_It's only your shadow_

"Ok Gabriella, that's good for today." He said. I nodded and walked out of the room. Mark was twenty seven years old. (gabi is 25). He has green eyes and dark brown hair. He was always cracking jokes at random times which I loved.

"Ok, so I'll see you tomorrow little lady. Get a good night's rest we're finishing this thing tomorrow."

"Ok. When are we releasing it?" I asked him.

"Well, you and your friend just came out with an album so I'm thinking if wanting to release it the day after Christmas."

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow." I said to him. I gathered my bag and coat.

"Gabriella wait." I felt Mark's hand on my shoulder. I turned around only to see his face two inches away from mine.

"Yeah?" I squeaked out. I could feel and smell his breath on my face…his breath didn't smell half bad.

I looked into his green eyes…they always stood out to me. Before I knew it I dropped my bag and coat and wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist. His mouth was over mine and we were kissing heavily. It was wrong…I was married…but right now I didn't care. Mark took my hand and we got our stuff. I got into his car and we drove to his home.

As we walked into it and closed the door we were kissing and taking off cloths and going up the stairs. No words were needed to be said. We just kept on kissing each other and doing some other things…

A/N……OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Gabriella is cheating!!!!!!!!!! OOOOOOOOO lmao. Ok so yea people she is cheating and no she isn't drunk! Now I hope you all liked this chapter. I want to wish you a happy thanksgiving! Also if you have any songs just give them to me in the review:) thanks! Byebye!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Crazy Lives

Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Gabriella's POV

I lay in the bed with Mark as he made circles on my back with his finger. My head on his chest. For once I felt like everything disappeared. I felt like I forgot everything which I wanted all the time. I looked at the clock besides the bed and looked at him.

"I have to go." I said.

"Ok." He said. I got out of bed finding my cloths. I was downstairs getting on my boots when I felt his body behind mine. He wrapped my arms around me and I turned in them. We kissed and I could feel his warm hand going up my shirt. I stopped his hand.

"Nuh uh as much as I want to do it I can't. I have to get home." I said smiling into his mouth.

"Ok, just make sure your at the studio at eleven." He said.

"Ok." I whispered. We kissed one last time and I walked out the door. I groaned remembering my car was at the studio. I walked to the bus stop and got on the bus. Finally getting my car I sat in it.

I just cheated on my husband… what was wrong with me? I drove off to home looking at the clock when I arrived. Four in the morning…I walked into the house and walked upstairs. I didn't even bother to be quiet. Walking into the master room I changed. Looking at Troy I felt a bang of guilt wash over me. I crawled into bed and gave Troy a kiss on the lips.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"For what?" I heard him ask as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Uh, the baby…I'm sorry for the baby." I said. I couldn't tell him cheated…

"Gabi, it's not your fault. It was the drunk drivers fault." He said to me. Why did I have to mention the babies? I could feel my eyes well up with tears.

"I want them back." I managed to get out. I don't get it damn it! When I was with Mark and the whole session thing at his house I forgot…and now I mentioned it and now I'm sad.

"Troy?" I asked him turning around in the bed.

"Yeah." He said as we looked into each others eyes.

"I love you." I whispered to him.

"I love you too." He said smiling and then giving me a hug.

"Troy?" I asked into his chest.

"Yeah."

"Do you know what we haven't done in a while." I mumbled into his chest.

"Yeah, but gabi I don't think your ready yet. I mean you just…we just lost a baby."

"Troy, please I don't want to live in the past I want to live today tomorrow not yesterday…" I said looking into his eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." I said smiling. So we had a little fun and after it we laid in bed. Troy was thinking…I don't know, but what I was thinking….why on earth did I have sex with Mark? I love Troy don't I…?

Troy's POV

I looked down at Gabriella after our session. Her eyes were darting around the room. I wondered what she was thinking about…I don't think having sex was good for her right now…I rubbed circles on her back and I felt her tense up so I stopped. Something was wrong besides the baby thing.

"So how's the album going?" I asked trying to start a conversation.

"Uh, great. We'll be done by today or tomorrow."

"That's good…"

"Yeah, night…" she said falling asleep.

Gabriella's POV

I woke up at ten yawning. Sunday…agh. I got out of bed and went into the shower. As I was in it I stood under the warm spray. What had I done? I had sex with Mark then I come home and have sex with my husband…what do you call that? Affair…emotions' running high? I groaned stepping out of the shower and wrapping a towel around my wet body.

I walked out into the room then to the closet. Looking at the cloths that were in there. Finally I pulled out a pair of jeans and shirt. I walked downstairs and saw Troy playing with the kids. I didn't bother talking to him or the kids. I walked out the door to go record the album.

I walked into the studio where Mark was waiting for me.

"Well if it isn't the princess." He said standing up.

"Hey, uh about this morning…it was an accident. I'm under a lot if pressure with the loosing the babies and then the recording…I...I just want to say I'm sorry." I said to him.

"Gabriella, it's ok. I understand. In fact we'll never speak of it again." He said.

"Thank you so much!" I said hugging him. I went into the recording booth and did the songs.

Finally walking out of the booth after finishing the album I sat down with him.

"Ok, how about we do the whole promoting party on Friday." He said looking at his calendar.

"I can't I'm promoting my album with my best friend that day. Next week? I mean the album isn't coming out until the day after Christmas." I said to him.

"Ok, we'll do that. What song do you want to release into the public?"

"I don't know…uh how about Slipped Away." I said.

"Ok, tomorrow we'll meet up with a photographer and get a picture for the album cover and such. Also you got five offers."

"Offers? For what?" I asked him in surprise.

"Movies. Once they found out Gabriella Bolton was coming into the music business they wanted her in the acting stage too."

"Can I see them."

Mark handed me the scripts and summary's of the five movies. They were all far apart. I could do all of them and be able to keep up with everything.

"Give me their numbers and I'll call them in the morning." I said. He gave me their numbers and I left. Walking out into the frosty air once again I saw Sharpay leaning against my jeep.

"Hey." She said smiling as I walked up to her.

"Hi." I said.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to go hang out with Taylor and Kelsi."

Taylor…the friend I gave a broken leg and arm to.

"The guys are coming too. I told Troy I would tell you. The kids will also be there too."

"Uh sorry I can't. I'm going to try and read these scripts over." I said pointing to my bag.

"You're doing movies! Which ones!" she asked jumping up and down.

"Uh, five, but I don't know the names yet."

"FIVE? Gabriella your releasing a CD on Friday and then releasing another one after Christmas and doing a tour in June and now your doing five movies. Wow your doing a lot of things."

"Yeah, I am." I said looking at the ground.

"Wait! Gabriella you forgot this, this morning." I hear mark scream. I turned around and saw him holding something.

"Mark." I said smiling.

"Uh, you forgot this, morning at the studio." Mark said handing me my watch.

"Oh, thanks! Mark this is Sharpay my best friend."

"You're the girl that princess had done an album together?" he asked. Sharpay made a weird face.

"Yeah. Ok Gabi, I'll tell everyone you said hi. Talk to you later." She said walking away.

"Ok so what did I really leave at your place. This isn't my watch." I said handing the watch back to him.

"You left these. I guess you were in a rush getting home." He said holding up my panties. My eyes widened and I grabbed them form his hands.

"Um, I'm going now, bye." I said getting into my car and driving off. When I got home troy was loading the kids into the car.

"Hey are you coming?" he asked me as I got out of the car.

"Um, no I'm not." I said.

"Ok, well we'll back whenever." He said giving me a kiss.

"Gabriella you know this morning was amazing right?" he asked me.

"I know." I said giving him a fake smile.

"Ok, well we better go, bye." He said leaving.

I watched as they drove off. I walked into the silent house. Dropping my bag and keys on the table I walked upstairs.

Walking into Cat's and Nick's room I looked around. When was the funeral? I wondered. I looked at the rocking chair and smiled. It's was Bryans and Nikki's rocking chair. Also Kelly's too.

Suddenly a flashback came back into my mind…

"_No Kelly, no hug. If you want a hug go to your brother, sister or dad. I'll see you later guys bye." I said walking out the door.\_

Then the night with Troy and Mark. I'm a whore…a horrible mother at that too. I slid down the wall and started to cry. I finally wiped the tears form my eyes and got up. I walked out of their room and into Troy's and mine. I went into the closet and looked at my cloths. I got a pile of them and walked into the guest room where I slept the night I came back.

For the next hour I was piling my cloths into the guest room's closet. I needed time away form Troy. I just needed to do something. I ran downstairs to get my bag and then back upstairs. I closed my door and sat on my bed. I took out the scripts and was reading them. So far the one I loved was called "Killing Kelly" (it's true there's a book and I loved the book!).

It was about this actress who was in danger, but she never knew. She's doing a music video for a group and needs to learn how to tango. So this man teachers her to Tango, but on the way things steam up for them. (Ok the rest of the summary I forgot lol but I recommend the book!)

My second favorite one was called "Keep Holding On" (I am actually writing a story called it lol so you're getting a sneak peak here) it's about this couple trying to stay together through the bad and the good. I was still reading it and let me tell you I was crying as I read on. Make this one my favorite one and the Killing Kelly my second.

I could really relate to this. This couple had been through hell and back. This girl and her husband were on a cruise for two weeks and magic had sparked. They had gotten pregnant, but then a man named Arnold had gone crazy and stabbed her. She lost the baby and she had gone crazy…..her husband had helped her through everything…I sat on my bed reading it. Finally I had gotten to the 10th last page, but fell asleep. It was like my life but a bit different…

A/N Thank you all who reviewed the last chapter! I know now im going to try and make her all sad ad all well bye!!!!:)


	9. chapter 9

Crazy Lives

Chapter 9

Chapter nine Troy's POV

It was about one in the morning when we got home. The funeral was today. I got out of the car and woke up Nicole and Bryan and then got Kelly in my arms and closed the vans door. I walked up to the house where the twins were waiting tiredly. I opened the door and they slowly went tot heir beds. I went upstairs and put Kelly to bed.

Walking into my room I saw Gabriella in the guest room asleep on the bed with papers around her. I went in and looked at her. I knew she wasn't ready. I rubbed a hand over my face and bent down. I gave her a kiss on her head and walked out of the room. I walked into the master room and went into the closet we share. That's when I noticed her stuff was gone…completely. I sighed and go ready for bed and then went to bed.

I laid in bed staring at the ceiling. I felt so…lonely. I turned over and closed my eyes taking in a deep breath and then falling asleep. I heard the beeping of my alarm clock. I turned over and noticed it was nine. I got up out of bed and went down stairs. I saw Gabriella up and drinking some coffee at the table. She was staring out the window and I noticed it.

"SO, the funeral is today." I said sitting down. She looked at me.

"Yeah, it is." She said.

"Well, we should be at the church at maybe…five." I said.

"I don't want the kids there." She said suddenly.

"But it's there brother and sister."

"Fine. Um I have to take of something after the funeral so, yeah." She said looking down.

"You're not going to stay for the reception?" I asked her.

"Troy, I'm just staying till they burry them. I can't do it." she said setting her coffee down on the table and standing up. She walked away downstairs to the studio we had in the house.

"Daddy!" Kelly yelled running into the kitchen with her arms open. I stood up and picked her up giving her a bear hug.

"Hoe's my little bug?" I asked setting her on the ground and pinching her nose lightly.

"Is dere, a Funeral today?" she asked following me to the cabinet with the cereal.

"Yes, we are." I said getting her cereal.

"Is it for our brother and sister?" she asked as I proud the milk into the bowl with the cereal.

"Yes, it is. Now go eat." I said handing her the bowl and a spoon. She went off to the table and started eating. Soon her brother and sister joined her.

"Ok, so I want you all to shower and get in something…well get something black on, ok?" I said to them all.

"Black why black?" Kelly asked.

"Because it's a funeral. Everyone wear's black. Nikki said.

"Oh."

"Yes, so go shower." I said to them. They all an upstairs and went to shower. I got the bowls and washed them.

I went downstairs and went to the hall that led to the studio. I stopped halfway through it hearing the guitar playing and Gabriella's voice.

"Agh, no." I head her say and stop playing. I continued walking down and finally I reached it and went inside. Gabriella was sitting on the couch with the guitar on her lap and a note pad on the table.

"Hey." I said walking over and sitting next to her.

"Hi." She said looking down.

"Your writing a new song?" I asked going to see the notepad, but she went and closed it and sat on it.

"Sorry, it's a surprise." She said smiling at me.

"Ok."

"Troy, I didn't regret yesterday." She said.

"Well, it sure feels like you do."

"Well, I don't I just…I'm wondering if we could move into the guest room. I mean its farther away form the…from the babies room. Os I moved my stuff there hoping you would too." She said looking at me.

"Sure, anything for you." I said hugging her.

"I should go get ready." She said getting up and giving me a kiss on the lips, but not before taking her notepad with her. I sat on the couch in the studio as she walked away. I also got up and started walking.

Five PM (ok so I'm making this up! I've been to a funeral, but then again I was crying and counting the tiles on the ceiling trying not to cry so I barely remember thigns so bare with me lol)

Gabriella's POV

We sat in the front row of the church. I looked around. Everyone was in black. I looked forward and listened to the persist(sp?) but then I didn't want to listen to him. I could feel the tears forming in my eyes, but I wasn't going to let them fall or lease.

I could feel my throat closing up. Everyone was going up giving little speeches of them. I don't know why, but why would they…they weren't even alive. We then went outside to the graves, where they were being buried.

We stood around two small wholes in the ground. No one was around except for the gang and parents. It started to rain, but I didn't care. I stood there in the rain and watched as they lowered the coffins. My tears still were not going to fall. I took in a deep shaky breath. I looked at the stones to read their names and birthdates.

Catherine Hope Bolton and Nick Joseph Bolton.

(making day up here)

Born November 23rd

Death November 23rd

I brought my hand up to my mouth and covered it. Music was playing in the background, but I didn't want to listen. They were now about to burry them. The men had a shovel in there hands about to throw the first pile of dirt in.

I sniffled and that's when I lost it. The tears started spilling out of my eyes like water running through the valley. I felt a tap on my shoulder and saw Troy. I looked at the kids and noticed they were with Troy's parents. I turned around and watched them. Everyone was now leaving, but I didn't want to leave.

Everyone was now gone and they were fully buried and I could feel Troy right behind me. It was quite, even with the rain and thunder.

"Gabi, come on before you get sick." Troy whispered in my ear.

"Uh, you go I'll be at the reception soon." I said to him. I turned around and gave him a convincing smiled. He nodded and gave me a kiss. He walked to his car and I watched him drive away.

I turned back to the grave. My tears still pouring out. I didn't want them gone…they didn't even get to see daylight. I let out a painful sob. (by the way does anyone have any tissues? Oh and if you listen to the song "Slipped away" by Avril Lavigne, it'll make you cry….well at least for me yes)

I wanted my kids back…I wanted to hold them once more…no I wanted to hold them every night and never stop.

"Come back." I started whispering. Finally collapsing onto the ground I started crying harder then ever. My knees getting stained from the mud and my skirt too.

"COME BACK!" I yelled hitting the ground.

"Oh, god, please let them come back…please." I sobbed into the sky. I laid both my hands on there graves and cried.

"I want to wake up now. Let me wake up! Please, just wake me wake up." I sobbed lying down on there graves.

"I loves you guys…I love you…please just comes back…please?" I asked. I didn't care if I was getting wet by the rain or that my black dress was getting all muddy.

"I never did anything to you! Why the hell did you take them away! Please just let them come back! They didn't do anything! nothing! I want my babies back!" I yelled at the sky still lying in the mud.

I want my kids back. I want my life back. The life when I didn't cheat on my husband.

I looked at the stones. I didn't want to see the stones ever in my life…I took in a seep breath again and started crying harder and harder.

"Please? Just another chance." I whispered once more. I felt someone arms wrap around me and pull me into a hug. I started fighting back as they tried to drag me away.

"NO! NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yelled at the person. I held onto the soggy grass. I never wanted to leave this spot. Never did I want to leave them.

I felt as if I should be in that grave and not them. I needed to be in there with them. I didn't deserve to live.

"Gabriella-." I heard Troy saying.

"Leave me alone, just leave me alone." I said to him.

"But, Gabriella-."

"I said leave me alone troy!" I yelled still holding onto the grass. My ear to the ground. I listened to it as if I would hear their cries soon and I would wake up, but I wouldn't. My tears started to come harder.

"Gabi." Troy said bending down and holding me. He sat in the mud and held me rocking me back and forth.

"I want them back, I want my babies back." I kept repeating over and over.

"I know you do." Troy said whispering to me.

I looked at the Stones, reading the message on them.

A star on earth - a star in heaven

They were a star and I knew that every time I would look up into the clear sky with all the stars I would know that my little babies would be on one of those stars smiling down at us. I knew that they would look over us and smile upon us.

I knew, but even though they would I wanted them back. I wanted them back. I just…I just wanted to die and be with them…

Troy held me on there graves rocking me back and forth in the rain. December 7th 2006.

A/N ok I'm stopping here because I am right now crying hysterically. So I u, hope you liked the chapter and thank you all who reviewed the last chapter.


	10. chapter 10

Crazy Lives

Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Troy's POV

Gabriella had finally finished crying, but she had cried herself to sleep, I brought her home and left her a note. I was snow sitting at the reception. After I drove away half was here it didn't feel right going here so I drove back and her found her like that.

Now sitting here I wonder how I could still be happy…

Gabriella's POV

I shot up in bed thinking I heard a cry. I looked around the dark quiet room. I looked at my dresser and saw a note. I lifted it up and read it. I crumpled it up and got out of bed. I went and showered and got dressed. I walked down the stairs of the house, leaving Troy a note on the fridge. I opened the front door and looked outside. It was still raining; I grabbed an umbrella beside me and opened it up. I ran outside into the rain and closed the door. I went to my jeep and got in.

I turned on the engine and the radio. Pulling out of the driveway Carrie Underwood's song came on. I think it was called "Before he cheats"

I had to laugh. It was the other way around. And I was doing it again. I stopped as I came to a stop light. The roads were empty. As soon as the light went green I started driving again. With the radio on I stared at the streets and houses. Finally I found one and pulled into the drive way of it. I got out of the car without the umbrella. I closed the jeep door and ran to the front door. Ringing the door bell twice I turned around and looked at the rain. A storm was coming down…and I missed my kids. The door opened and I turned around and smiled.

"Hey."

"Hey, what are you doing here and in the cold?" he asked bringing me in.

"Aren't you suppose to be at the funeral?" he asked me as he took my coat.

"I went to it and I cried myself in the rain at their graves. Troy brought me home." I said to him.

"So, then what are you doing here?" he asked me.

"I want to forget…forget everything. When I was with you, you made it possible and I just want to…" I said not finishing my sentence. I soon felt Marks's lips on mine. Once again like the night before we went to his bed room.

Troy's POV

Again arriving home late. I quickly ran around and got the kids out of the car. We went inside. They were all upset.

"Ok, listen to me go get ready for bed and pick out a movie…a happy one." I said to the three kids. They nodded their heads sadly and went upstairs. I went into the kitchen and found a note.

Troy,

Went out. Call me if you need anything.

Love

Gabriella.

I looked around and saw the kids in the living room popping in a movie. I went over to the phone and dialed Gabriella's number.

Gabriella's POV M Rated ehre lol

Mark had just gotten in me when my phone started ringing.

"fuck." I groaned. I looked at his dresser and got my cell phone.

"Who is it?" Marks asked me panting.

"Shh, it's Troy." I said to him. I tried to regain my breath, but it was hard when someone was in you.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Gabriella, hey it's me, Troy, where are you?"

"I'm, I'm at a diner." I said trying not to groan.

"oh, well do you need me to pick you up?"

"NO!...i mean no I have the jeep, I'll be fine." I said.

"Ok…are you ok?"

"Yeah, I just think the food went down the wrong windpipe." I said trying to laugh.

"Ok, I love you."

"I…I love you too." I said and hung up.

"Does he know?"

"No, now lets get back to where we were." I said kissing him.

The night went on with regrets deep inside of me, but I wasn't going to let them show. I wanted to forget and that's what Mark was helping me with.

I walked out of his house and into the rain at four in the morning. I got into the jeep and honked at him as I drove away.

Driving to…well I didn't know exactly where I was driving too, all I knew was I was driving. I turned the radio on.

"Well people now you have it Gabriella Montez and Sharpay Evans have just released their Christmas album together today. Their promotion party is tomorrow, Gabriella Montez is going to be having a busy schedule. She just now finished recording her own album and will be releasing it soon. Here is her new single called, "slipped away' which is about her two kids that had just died."

The music started to play and I looked out the front window driving. I listened to the song that played and could feel the tears burning in my eyes once again. I parked my car and got out letting the rain soak me. I walked over to the path and followed it to where I had been yesterday. I now was on the ground staring at the stones.

"I didn't mean too…I mean it helps me forget you guys." I said explaining to them.

"Well, not forget, but it relieves me the pain." I added. I looked at my watch. Six.

I got up and ran back to the car. I wondered if things would be any different…probably would.

The Next Day

I woke up with the bed empty. I got out of bed yawning and went downstairs. All the kids were eating breakfast and I saw Troy reading the paper at the counter. I went over to him and leaned on the counter next to him.

"Hey." I said in a whisper.

"Where were you all morning?" Troy asked still looking at the paper.

"I was at the lake." I said.

"While it was raining?" he asked….well actually stating.

"Well, yea, just wanted to clear my mind." I said to him.

"Ok." He said nodding.

"Troy, I signed up for five movies." I said to him. He looked up at me.

"Where will you be filming them?" he asked me.

"Were, there all here." I said to him.

"When are you starting?"

"Next week after Christmas."

"After Christmas, ok. Gabriella, see a consular." Troy said to me as I was going to get coffee.

"Uh, why?" I asked planting my hands on my hips.

"Because…because I heard that song on the radio this morning. The one you wrote."

"Troy, I really don't need this right now." I said walking downstairs towards the studio.

"Gabriella, please, it'll make you feel better." Troy said running after me.

"No, I don't need some…some person telling me how I feel, Troy! I'm perfectly fine!"

"No you're not! Your mopping around!:

"Troy, I just lost a kid! I lost two of them! Of course I'm going to be like this for weeks! Now if you don't mind I would like to get ready for the party tonight." I said walking right by him.

Screen Flashes black and nine months later come up

The promotion party we had for that CD made the sells go up even higher. It became the best seller CD of all time Christmas and my CD became the best seller in a day and stayed that way for now six months. I had finished one film and I was now on tour with my CD. I had just finished the tour and was sitting in my room of the tour bus and was waiting to get home. You must wonder how Troy and I are doing.

We're doing great, he still doesn't know about Mark and me. Mark came with me on tour so we had gotten together a lot, but I wasn't having sex with him because I wanted to. I was only having sex with him because he wanted to have sex, so I let him…kind of use me. I know wrong, but I used him didn't I?

I realized how I acted towards Troy and I never wanted to do it again. I kept saying to myself that once we got back I would stop this affair and get another producer. Well enough about that. I am now hugging Kelly and the twins again. So everything was going great. I haven't visited the graves since…since that night I heard my song on the radio.

The gang…I haven't seen them and when I did I would look at Taylor and immediately make up and excuse and leave. I didn't want the memories back. Of that night of the crash. I turned around on my bed and looked at the clock. I didn't want this to happen. I turned back over on the bed and stared at the ceiling. I heard a knock on my door and then it opening and then closing. I sat up with my two elbows and watched as Mark locked the door. He climbed on the bed and laid next to me.

"How are you." He said kissing my neck. I shrugged him off.

"I'm tired."

"Well, do you need anything?"

"Yes, I need to get home." I said rolling off my bed and walking over to the door. I soon felt Mark's hand, over mine.

"Mark, let me go, I just want to eat." I said looking into his green eyes.

"Come on. Come to bed to bed with me." Mark said as started kissing me. I felt something prick my skin, but I ignored it as he brought me over to the bed.

I felt dizzy…but I kept going because he wanted it. I passed out as he was un zipping my jeans…

I groaned rolling over in my bed. I felt…hurt. My hip hurt. I brought a hand to it and then brought it to my face. Blood…

Oh my god. I sat up and went to my mirror. I looked into the mirror and got some tissues I wiped the blood off and there were the letters M.A. craved into my hip…

A/N Ok os who likes the plot twist?! Woohoo! So yeah, basically she doesn't want to have sex with him anymore and just there was the first time he drugged her to have sex with him because he would usually have to argues with her and persuade her, but he didn't feel like it, so he drugged her and yeah.

I didn't even know I was going to do that part, but I did and yeah. So were going to be seeing a lot of drama and…and lets say…heart breaks…and law suits…LOL!

Thank you all who have reviewed and if you have any questions or are confused then just ask me in the PM and/or IM me at my screen name dueige


	11. Chapter 11

Crazy Lives

Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Gabriella's POV

A knock on my door brought me out of my thoughts. I looked at the door my finger still tracing the mark.

"Mrs. Bolton, were home." The driver yelled to me.

"I…I'll be out in a minutes Jake!" I yelled. I finished wiping the blood off and got dressed. Making sure everything was packed I walked off the bus with my bags that I could carry. I looked out the house in front of me. It was our house. That is Troy and mine.

I started getting the bags I could carry and walked to the door. I pressed the button and the door flung open.

"Mommy!" Kelly yelled throwing herself at me. I caught her and put her on my hip, that's when I realized the cut. Crap…I had to think of that later.

"Kelly!" I yelled back to her giving her a bear hug. Next came out Troy giving me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. I knew that Mark was standing by the bus glaring at us.

"Hey, where are the twins?" I asked.

"They are at a friend's house." Troy said taking the cases by my feet and bringing them in. I walked back to the bus with Kelly still on my hip. I put her on the ground as she ran into the tour bus. I went inside after her and started to get my things in my room.

"Mommy, why is that blanket red?" Kelly asked pointing to the sheets.

"Um, they came that way." I said stripping the bed of everything and putting it in a bag so I could wash it later. Finally an hour later the bus left and I was standing outside.

"Troy, I left my sweater at Mark's house the day we left, I'm going to get it." I said turning to my husband.

"Now? Do it tomorrow you just left." He said with him snuggling his head in my shoulder.

"But Troy, it's the one you gave me and I want it." I said giggling.

"Ok, fine, hurry." He said giving me a kiss. I smiled and got into the jeep. As I drove to Mark's house the pain in my hip kept coming back to me. I pulled up into his driveway slamming the car door closed as I got out. I walked up to his house and rung the door bell. I watched as Mark opened the door wearing his cheesy-ass smile.

"Come, back for another round my dear?" he asked laughing. I pushed him inside and closed the door.

"You drugged me!" I yelled at him.

"No I didn't, you passed out from our intense loving, love making." He said smiled while leaning against a table.

"NO! Mark, you drugged me and raved this into my own fucken skin!" I said pulling up my shirt only enough for him to see the M.A. mark.

"Oh, that…I asked you when we were making love you groaned." He said shrugging and walking into the dinning room and pouring him and me a glass of wine. I followed him as he held out the glass. I looked at it and smacked it out of his hand. He looked at it, while I looked at him…wait no while I glaring at him.

"oh." Was all he said.

"Mark, we are done. I am done with this affair. Tomorrow I'm looking for a new producer. I don't want you coming near me." I hissed at him.

"I don't think so." He said taking a sip of his wine.

"What do you mean? I'm done with this. Two months into the tour I was done! I was happy, but you wanted the sex! So I gave it to you!" I yelled.

"But why did you give me the sex if you didn't want the sex?" he asked smirking. I put a hand on the un-cut hip.

"Because I used you and I felt it was right if I let you use me." I said.

"No, you had sex with me because you love me." He said placing his glass on the table beside him.

"I don't love you mark, I love Troy." I said looking at his green eyes.

"Then why don't you have sex with him? I mean the last time you had sex was three times after the twins died." He said. The twins…I haven't thought of them since, god only knows.

"I love him. I have three loving kids with him and we'll be adding more to our family." I said.

"Or, you could be with me and start a new life. I already own you." He said.

"How do you own me?" I asked.

"Your hip, has my initials." He said pointing to my hip.

"Doesn't make me yours. As I said before I'm not doing this affair anymore, not to Troy. I'm finding a producer." I said turning on my heel and walking towards the door.

"Well, just to let you know, I don't think Nicole and Bryan will be very happy…" he said trailing off. I stopped dead and turned around.

"Yes, Gabriella, your precious kids aren't home right now. I don't think they'll be home ever again unless you do what I ask you for." He said wlaking slowly towards me.

"It would be a shame, to loose another pair of twins, wouldn't it? it would be like loosing Cathy and Nick all over again." He said his hand touching my cheek.

"Where are they?" I asked.

"There safe for now…" he said taking his hand off my cheek and walking away upstairs. I looked around and then at the stairs. I ran up them and into his room.

"Mark, give them back! I can have you arrested for rape and kidnapping!" I yelled at him.

"But the rape I'll be saying it was consensual. It has been for months." He said smirking and sitting on his bed.

"What do you want?" I asked getting teary eyed. I looked at him as he smirked at me…

Back at the house Troy's POV

I sat in the kitchen with Kelly waiting for the twins and Gabriella to get home. I bought flowers to Cathy and Nick's graves every day. Ten for the years Gabriella and I were married and six for the months they were in her womb. I looked at Kelly who was now coloring and telling a story, nodding her head up and down as she did. I smiled at her.

I was happy Gabriella was back home. The front door opened and closed. Bryan and Nicole came running into the kitchen. There faces were tear stained.

"What's wrong?" I asked hugging them as they hugged me.

"We were walking home and…" Nicole said crying off into my shirt.

"A man grabbed us saying if we didn't keep our mouths shut that they would kill, you, mom, and Kelly." Bryan said crying.

"And they let you go. Are you guys hurts?" I asked pulling away form them. They both shook their Heads no. I looked at Kelly who looked at us confused.

"Ok, its ok, no one is going to kill, your mom, me or your sister. Or you. I'll protect you, I promise." I said pulling them into another hug. Midnight I put them to bed as they stopped crying. I went downstairs and went into the kitchen; ready to call the police of Gabriella didn't walk into the front door in the next three seconds. Almost like a record playing in my head Bryan and Nicole's words ran through my head a thousand times. I picked up the phone and dialed the police telling them the story over. They said they would be on a look out for Gabriella and also saying that they would be over tomorrow morning.

I hung up the phone and looked at the front door. The knob turned and I straitened up. Gabriella came in quietly not seeing me and shut the door. She turned around and jumped a little.

"Troy, you scared me." She said giving me a weak smile. I ran over to her and hugged her tightly.

"Oh, god I thought you were dead." I whispered into her ear.

"Dead? Were did you get the idea, that I was dead?" she asked.

"Bryan and Nicole were walking home and a guy grabbed them. He said if they didn't shut up they would kill, you, Kelly and me." I said pulling away and looking into her shocked and scared faces.

"Are they ok?" she asked running up the stairs with me following and running into their room that connected.

"Yeah, just a little shaken up." I said as she checked them. She smiled and left the room. We walked into our room and she started to take off her jacket. I walked over to her and started to kiss her. She started to moan and one thing led to another. And hour later we were allaying in bed and I fell asleep with my wife in my arms. I was happy that she was back.

Gabriella's POV

I looked at Troy's sleeping face. Glad he didn't notice the mark on my hip and mad that he didn't. I had put make up on it after Mark raped me once more. With my head on Troy's chest I looked at the ceiling. I took in a deep breath not wanting to do what I had to do, but if it meant keeping my friends and family safe then I had to do it…

A/N ok so what do you think Mark is making her do? Eh? Any one? Well if you want to take a guess just tell me in the review. Thank you all who reviewed the last chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

Crazy Lives

Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Gabriella's POV

I woke up and tuned around to wrap my arms around Troy, but I felt nothing there. I opened and eyes and looked at his side where he was the night before. He wasn't there. I sat up with the sheets around me. Putting my hands to my temples and rubbing them I remembered the deal. The deal that would crush me and everyone around me. I brought my hand to my abdomen where Mark's initials laid in my skin. I shook my head and got up. I showered and dressed and went downstairs. I saw Troy cooking breakfast and sitting at the counter reading a magazine on cooking. I walked over and he looked up.

"Hey, you shouldn't be out of bed. I was going to bring this up to you." He said putting the magazine down and coming over to elope me in a bear hug. We pulled away and I looked at the kitchen table.

"Where are the kids?" I asked him.

"They went to school this morning."

"Are the twins ok?" I asked him sitting on the counter stool.

"There a bit shooken up, but there ok." He said smiling checking on the bacon.

"Troy?" I asked playing around with my fingers and looking at my rings on my left hand…my wedding rings.

"Yeah?" I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. I looked at a picture on the wall. I started biting on my cheek in the inside and I could feel blood coming out of it. I couldn't help it. I didn't know why, but I started to cry. Scratch that I knew why I was crying.

"Hey, hey what's wrong?" Troy asked me wrapping an arm around me.

"I love you so much." I cried into his chest. The chest I would miss. The hugs I would miss.

"I love you too." He said into my hair.

"NO, Troy I really, really love you so much." I said shaking my head.

"I do too. Are you ok?" he asked pulling away and looking into my eyes. I looked down at the ground and hunched over putting my elbows on my knees and putting my hands on my head. The last time I cried this hard was since Catherine and nick.

"Gabi?" he was now kneeling trying to get me to look at him. I kept repeating 'I love you', over and over to him. Finally I got off the stool and running upstairs. I wet into our room and pulled out the suitcase I had on my tour from under my bed. I threw it on the un-made bed and went to my closet and started grabbing cloths and putting them in the green suitcase. I knew Troy was standing in the door way, confused.

"Gabriella what are you doing?" he asked. I know I could hear the hint of hurt in his voice. I just kept on throwing cloths in the suitcase. I was coming out of my walk in closet when he blocked the way out. I stared staring at the ground crying.

"Gabriella, where are you going?" I shook my head no and tired to get past him, but he wouldn't let me. I dropped the cloths as he brought me into a hug. I tired fighting him off, but he wouldn't let go. I fell onto the ground and he did too, still holding me in his arms.

"I hate you." I mumbled.

"Gabi, you don't mean that."

Finally I pulled away form him and stood up, wiping my tears away. I went into the room and gave him a big yellow envelope. I stepped over him and went back and forth cleaning out my closet. I tried so much not to break down. What I was doing I hated. I folded up a shirt and placed it in the case and zipped it up. Troy was now gone. I went back into the closet and pulled out three other suitcases and cleaned the rest of my things out of my closet.

I zipped them up and dialed a number I wanted erased form my mind. Closing the phone I looked down at the papers that sat on top of the envelope.

(making it up here)

I Gabriella Montez, am asking for a divorce without spouse support and giving sole custody of Bryan, Nicole, and Kelly Bolton.

Reason for divorce: Nothing to agree on.

Signed Gabriella Montez.

I tore my eyes away form it and dragged a suit case down the stairs. The door rang and I opened it. There stood a smiling Mark. I gave a weak smile he took the suitcase and went upstairs taking the other suitcases. I went up stairs memorizing everything. I looked at the door. The door I barley entered. Taking a breath in I opened it and looked in. the sun was shinning through it and I was standing in the middle. I could hear a babies cry. I looked at the crib, but walked out of the room closing it. I went to the bathroom and made sure all my stuff was gone and then I went into my small den. I had eveyrhting. All my stuff was gone. Like I never existed in this house.

I climbed into the passenger seat of Mark's car. I looked at the house and saw Troy standing in a window looking at me. I ours eyes locked and I turned my head away looking at Mark. I looked at my left bare hand. I left the rings on his dresser along with a note. Mark and I took off and drove to his house. I un-packed there and tried to get settled in my new home. Tomorrow I would be going back and getting my things out of the studio of my old house.

I stood in the master bedroom placing a pair of shorts on the shelf in the walk-in-closet. I felt a pair of arms warp around me and it sent a shiver up my spine. It wasn't the wonderful shiver I got when troy did it to me. It was the shiver that would make me sick.

"Hey." Mark said kissing my cheek.

"Hi." I said taking another pair of shorts and folding them.

"So, I was thinking once your done un-packing we could go to bed." He said brushing a strand of hair out of my eyes. He was now leaning against a shelf looking at me.

"Um, no thanks, how about we save that for tonight." I said smiling. I didn't want to do it. The only reason why I gave Troy the divorce papers is because if I didn't Mark would've killed the kids and then Troy, making me watch. I didn't want that.

"Well then we can get started on the wedding plans."

"Mark, it's been a hard day for me can I just go down to the studio downstairs and record." I said to him. I sung a lot when I was tired, stressed and angered. He nodded and left the room. I finished unpacking and went downstairs to his studio. Once I walked in there were pictures of me everywhere, but they were from my previous albums and movies. I looked at my hands and noticed I forgot all my notebooks at my old studio. I sighed and went over to the small desk and picked up a pen and paper.

I picked up a guitar and started playing a melody.

With Troy (troy's POV

I sat on the couch fully dressed in the living room with my friends. Their kids and mine were in the back playing around.

"So, she didn't say anything, but hand you the divorce papers?" Chad asked.

"She said I hate you and then she gave them to me, but when she said I hate you, I could hear a hint of…of…" I couldn't find the words. The kids' were asking where their mother was and I couldn't answer anything.

"Hint of not wanting to do this." I said.

"Well, Troy she wants to. Her signature is here. Everything is here." Ryan said flipping through the pages. He had taken a few law classes in college at the time.

"But why now?" I asked.

"Maybe she's in love." Sharpay said shaking her head.

"What did the note say?" Taylor asked.

"It said I'm sorry for doing this, but this is how it is." I said rubbing a hand over my face.

"And?" Zeke said trying to get me to talk.

"Love, Gabriella."

"Ok, well she still loves you." Sharpay said shrugging.

"But why does she want a divorce?" Kelsi asked.

"Maybe because of Catherine and Nick." Jason said.

"No, she's over it. Way over it." I said standing up and wlaking over to the window.

"Troy, she will never be over it and neither will you." Chad said.

"She doesn't want any custody of the kids?" Ryan said looking up from the papers.

"Are you serious? Maybe she's going through a phase!" Emily, Ryan's wife, said standing up. Everyone started saying things all at once. I turned around and saw them going on and on.

"She left with Mark." I yelled over them. It shut them all up. Sharpay turned to face me.

"You mean her producer Mark?" she asked. I nodded my head and started pacing.

"Drugs." Zeke said leaning back in his chair.

"Drugs? What hell does this have to do with Gabriella?" Taylor asked.

"Maybe she doesn't want anyone knowing she does it. or she's just under a lot of pressure. I mean think of it she just got off tour and has to film a movie in a week then release and then go shoot another one. People she's under a lot of stress. She'll get over it." Zeke said leaning forward telling everyone.

"What does that have to do with drugs?" Sharpay asked.

"I don't know." Zeke Said shrugging. Sharpay rolled her eyes at her husband and leaned into the couch defeated.

"I don't think this is the real Gabi." Jason said doing the same.

This song is by Snow Patrol. It's called "Open your eyes" go to my profile to listen to the song. Its under Crazy lives.

_All this feels strange and untrue  
And I won't waste a minute without you  
My bones ache, my skin feels cold  
And I'm getting so tired and so old_

Everyone leaned back into their seats and I stopped pacing looking through the door of the backyard and saw the twins and Kelly playing with their cousins. They looked so happy, how could I break the news saying their mother left us?

_The anger swells in my guts  
And I won't feel these slices and cuts  
I want so much to open your eyes  
Cos I need you to look into mine_

_Gabriela POV_

_Tell me that you'll open your eyes x4_

Get up, get out, get away from these liars  
Cos they don't get your soul or your fire  
Take my hand, knot your fingers through mine  
And we'll walk from this dark room for the last time

I hurt so much. I hurt people around me so much. I hate it, but in the end I hate myself. I watched as Mark walked over to me while I sat on the bed. He was smiling and I gave a weak smile. I needed to forget. I wanted to forget. I was back where this relationship started with Mark.

_Every minute from this minute now  
We can do what we like anywhere  
I want so much to open your eyes  
Cos I need you to look into mine   
_  
T_ell me that you'll open your eyes x8_

Except I wasn't cheating this time…

_All this feels strange and untrue  
And I won't waste a minute without you_

A/N Woohoo! Fanfiction is up again. Well I hope you all loved this chapter. I might not be updating till around the 29th. Not so sure yet. I have mid-terms so, yeah.


	13. chapter 13

Crazy Lives

Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Gabriella's POV

I woke up to a pair of strong arms wrapped around me. My first thought was they were Troy's but then I remembered…I left him. Forced to leave him. I turned my head to see Mark sleeping peacefully. I took hi left arm and placed it at his sided. I got up and quickly got my robe that was on the chair beside the bed. I went into my closet and got dressed. I looked at the clock and went downstairs getting into my jeep.

I was now standing int front of my old house. I walked towards the door, my boots clicking against the cement. I pressed the doorbell and turned around looking at the garden in front. I smiled remembering how Kelly and I would do the garden together. The door opened and I turned around.

"Mommy!" Kelly yelled jumping into my arms.

"Hey, sugar." I said whispering into her ear. I placed her on my left hip as she rambled on and on. I placed my sun glasses on top of my head and walked in with her still on my hip.

"Kelly, where's daddy?" I asked her.

"Upstairs, I'll go get him!" she said wiggling out of my arms. I placed both hands on my hips smiling at the girl ahead of me. I shook my head and walked into the kitchen and down the stairs which lead to he theaters, bar and studio. I walked to the studio and got all the papers and books that were mine. I stacked them up in a pile.

"I'm surprised you came back for those." I heard Troy's voice say. I turned around and saw him holding two boxes. He walked over to me and handed them to me.

"Thank you." I said and started putting the things into the boxes.

"Why the divorce? I thought we were happy?" he asked all of a sudden. I froze, but then quickly went back to putting the things in.

"I um... I thought I was, but in truth I wasn't." I said lying through my teeth.

"What do I tell the kids?"

"Nothing. Tell them nothing. Look Troy, I just…I need a new life." I said looking up at him. He couldn't even see I was lying. Before he could, maybe this divorce was a good thing. We don't know each other anymore. We can't read each other.

"Um, the papers, I'm having my lawyer look over them, so they should be to you soon." He said shoving his hands in his pockets.

I nodded my head. I felt like I was sixteen again.

"Are you ok?" I asked him suddenly.

"Yeah, I'm ok." He said nodding his head. "You?"

"I'm…I'm fine, doing great actually." I looked at the boxes.

"I should get going." I said picking them up and walking past Troy. I got to the front door when the kids called my name. I smiled placing the boxes on the floor. The three of them ran to me giving me bear hugs.

"where are you going?" Nicole asked.

"Um, away, for a bit." I said to her.

"NO your not." Bryan said. I looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"I heard dad talking to the others, yours leaving us!" he yelled to me and ran up the stairs.

"Is that true mommy?" Kelly asked me. I didn't get time to answer because Nicole grabbed her hand and ran upstairs'. I watched my three kids run upstairs away from me. I deserved it. I got up form the floor getting the boxes and walking out the door. I placed the boxes in my trunk and walked over to the drivers' seat. The front door slammed open and is aw Troy running towards me. Finally he reached me.

"Gabriella please just give me a chance! I don't know what I did, but I'm sorry. I'm not doing well at all and it's only been a day, please." He was pleading with me. I turned my head and then looked back at him.

"Troy I can't."

"Why not? Gabi, I love you with all my heart!"

"Troy, I cheated on you! Do you get it? When we lost the twins I cheated on you! I am not doing this to you anymore! I'm sorry, but leave me alone!" I yelled at him. I got in the car and drove away. The scene replayed in my mind, what was the cause of my sudden out burst? Stress…I guess. I had to be on set tomorrow and I wasn't going to let anything or anyone bring me down.

I walked into the my new house leaving the boxes in the jeep.

"MARK! MARK!"I yelled into the house standing at the door tapping my foot.

"Yeah?" he asked running down the stairs.

"Were going to the clubs tonight. Get dressed." I said walking up the stairs.

"Gabriella, this is LA, there's paparazzi everywhere!" He said following me. (oh yeah they live in LA)

"I don't care, once this divorce is through we're going to be engaged, aren't we?" I asked him. He nodded his head.

"Well, it's time the world knew about us then." I said. I went into my closet changing into an outfit I thought I would never wear.

The Next Day…

I rolled over in bed and looked beside me. Mark was sitting there with his cloths on and reading a paper. My head hurt like hell. I groaned remembering what happened last night. The drinking and paparazzi. What the hell had gotten into me, I don't know.

"What are you reading?" I asked him. He turned to me and showed me the cover. There was a picture of me in a mini skirt and a very revealing top. I groaned and sat up. I read the whole article. I guess I told them everything because the whole cheating, divorce and getting married to Mark was in it.

"I was very drunk, huh?" I asked him.

"Very, very drunk." I smiled at him.

"Ok, missy, you have to go and shower. Today's your first day of work."

I groaned rolling off the bed and getting off the floor.

I got into the shower thinking. Why was I so…comfortable around Mark now? Maybe I like him now…no that can't be it. I love Tro-.

Correction I loved. Troy. Now I love Mark, at first I hated it, but right now he was showing me a side I liked and I wanted to see more of it. I have no idea what is coming over me…

A/N, thank you all for the reviews, sorry if it was a sucky chapter!!


	14. Chapter 14

Crazy Lives

Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Troy's POV

It's been a month since she told me she cheated on me. It's been a month where I didn't sign the papers or go outside. Taylor, Sharpay and Kelsi have been taking the kids places and the guys have been trying to cheer me up. Everyone was down stairs in the kitchen talking.

I laid in our bed…wait excuse me my bed. The curtains were closed and the bedroom door locked. I hated people coming in. I stared at the blue wall ahead of me. I closed my eyes back to a memory, a happy memory…

_Flashback Troy's POV_

_I had a song running through my head that day. The day Gabriella delivered our first two kids. "Jackson" you know the old song with Johnny Cash and June Carter? That one. It was stuck in my head. _

"_Ok Gabriella we need you to just relax and push on the next contraction after this one." The doctor had ordered. We were in the delivery room ready to deliver our first kids. We were sixteen when we got pregnant. I watched as Gabriella leaned against the pillows behind her. She had a thin sheet of sweat on her face as a contraction came on. Is aw her gritting her teeth and took her hand in mine, but I shouldn't have done that because as soon as I did she squeezed it hard and I think she broke it. _

"_I thought squeezing a hand would work!" she shouted and squeezed my hand harder. She had a strong grip for a little person. She shut her eyes as the contraction ended, but once the next one came on which was in five minutes she would be pushing and she wouldn't like that. Five minutes had passed with her glaring at me._

"_Ok, Gabriella, it's time." Her doctor said to us. I looked over my shoulder to where our family was standing outside the room and looking through the mirror. My father was still pissed at us getting pregnant and having twins. I heard Gabriella let out a groan and then a pain in my hand. She was pushing. _

"_I can't do it!" she said leaning against her pillows breathing hard. _

"_Gabriella, you have to come on" the doctor said. I looked at her then at Gabriella. _

"_Gabi, just look at me." I said to her and she did. _

"_You Troy Bolton will never come near me again, drunk or not." She said glaring at me. _

"_Are these the drugs talking?" I asked slightly worried._

"_The doctor shrugged. "The baby's crowning!" she yelled into the room. _

"_Gabriella, just relax don't push even if you want to." She ordered Gabriella. I looked at her as she looked around the room. _

_Soon a loud cry filled the room and the doctor handed the baby to the nurse to clean it up. He looked at me and I stood up letting go of Gabi's hand. I cut the cord and then a minute later the placenta had been delivered. I looked at Gabriella…this was ekkk! I closed my eyes and went back over to Gabriella and held her hand. So the same routine went over. They were cleaning the twins up and Gabriella. A nurse carried two babies in her arms wrapped in yellow blankets. _

_She handed me on and then the other to Gabriella. I looked at the sleeping baby in my arms. I was afraid to move, or something would happen. I turned my head to Gabriella who was holding her child and making faces at the awake baby. _

"_So which is which?" I asked wanting to know which one is a girl or boy._

"_Well the one you're holding is a girl and the one Mrs. Bolton is holding is a boy." The nurse said walking away. She said Mrs. Bolton. I looked back at Gabriella. Her cheeks were red. I smiled. _

_End of Flash back_

That I have to say was the happiest day of my life. I wondered if Gabriella remembered that day. Every detail of what happened. Her threatening words if I ever came near her again. Two weeks after giving birth ad her being very emotional.

I wondered what she was doing this exact moment…

Gabriella's POV

It's been a month and I was tired and wanted to sleep. I looked at my watch as I waited at the stop light. Troy still didn't give me the papers and Mark was getting a little impatient. I just wrapped up another movie. I told them I was only going to be filming for a month so we did all my parts first and then I was done.

I wondered if the kids had grown. I pressed on the gas when it was green. I turned on the radio which was on Z100, but once I heard my name mentioned my ears perked up.

"Well it looks like we have another Britney spears here people! Gabriella Montez is divorcing Troy Bolton who they had three kids together. Once it's finally she and her producer are getting married. Now how about that for a story! She was also reported cheating on troy Bolton with Mark and she was partying all night long last night."

The radio said into my empty jeep. I rolled my eyes and switched the radio off as I pulled into the drive way. I turned the car off and looked at the house.

I closed my eyes thinking to the night a month ago, how I said I loved mark. I didn't want to step a foot into the house. Sure I loved mark, but only as a friend.

Taylor, Sharpay, everyone hasn't spoken to me. My guess was they knew. I took the keys out and got my bag and a folder out of the passenger seat and got out of the car. I walked over the stepping stones into the grass and then to the front door. I stood there for a while and looked at the door ahead of me. Suddenly it opened and stood Mark.

"Hey." He said smiling, "Why are you standing here?" he asked.

"Uh, I forgot my keys." I said.

"But aren't they on your key chain?" he asked.

"Oh silly me." I said pushing past him and into our house. I walked up the stairs leaving him downstairs. I walked into our room taking my bag off and going into the bathroom to shower. I turned the knobs on just in time to feel Mark's arms around me.

"Mark, not now." I said trying to prey his arms off of me.

"But you seem stressed." He whispered into my neck.

"MARK" I said turning around in his arms, but only for him to capture m lips in his. Lifting my right hand I slapped him against his check. He stumbled back and I stood there and looked at him. He looked back up at me and in his eyes I could see he was pissed.

He walked up to me grabbing my arms just above my elbow and pushing me back to the wall behind us. He was breathing hard and was right in my face. I was starting to get scared. He never acted like this, but of course I never slapped him before.

"Never ever do that again." He huffed out. I quickly nodded my head, but he slapped me hard across the face. I kept my head to the side afraid to look into his face and because the sting in my check hurt badly.

"Look at me." He said. I turned my face towards. The shower was still running and tears were running down my cheeks. I looked into his eyes and I saw them soften as he saw my face. He looked down and walked away and into our bedroom I ran to the bathroom door and locked it. I slid down the door and cried as the heat off of the shower water filled the room.

I got up and went over to the sink and opened the bottom drawer of the table beside it. Taking out a stack of extra towels I watched the door. I reached in and pulled out a paper brown bag.

I opened it and looked inside. There laid five pregnancy tests, for me to take…

A/n…..whistles :) sorry it took so long to update, sorry about that! Thank you all for lasts chapters reviews!!!


	15. Chapter 15

Crazy Lives

**A/N so a lot of questions were asked in the last chapter. Rawr had asked me if Mark wants her to take the tests. Mark doesn't know about this, or anything for that matter, lol. ISABELLA, I know that Troy and Gabriella are the best, LOL**

Chapter 15

Gabriella sat on the bathroom floor staring at the white wall in front of her…they all said the same thing; positive. She was pregnant with Mark's baby, but not only did she want to disappear she didn't want to bring his kid into this world. She blinked back the tears. She wasn't ready to have another kid, heck she was still getting over the last pregnancy. There was a knock on the door and her head turned and stared at it.

"Gabriella, come on out." She heard Mark's voice.

"Um, one minute sweetie!" she yelled back gathering the boxes and sticks. She threw them in her purse and walked out.

"How are you?" he asked smiling down at her.

"I'm tired. Look we are out of food so I'm going to go food shopping. She said holding her purse close to her.

"But it's ten at night." He said looking at her weirdly.

"Yeah, I know so the press won't follow me." she said forcing a smile. She went downstairs and into her jeep and drove. She turned on the radio to Z100, but once she heard her voice on it she switched the station, but it wasn't long till she heard her song on the radio. She turned it off annoyed thinking why the hell did she go back into the music and movie industry.

She pulled into Wal-Mart and got out. She looked down at herself. She looked normal. Her hair in a pony tail, sweats and a sweatshirt. She took out all the tests and shoved them into a trash can, but what she didn't know that some one was following and watching her every move. She walked into the grocery store and got a trolley. She loaded it with food that she needed and got what Mark usually ate. She stopped in the ice cream section and looked at her things…there wasn't much so she decided to get some junk food for herself.

She looked at everything and noticed she needed bread. There was laughter and she looked behind her just missing the guy who was taking pictures. Two girls were playing around while their mother was trying to figure out which baby food to get. She smiled back at the memory in her head.

_Flashback_

_Bryan and Nicole were poking at each other and running around as Gabriella looked at the baby food. She looked down at her eight month old daughter. _

"_How about, peaches? Would you like that?" she asked her daughter. Kelly just narrowed her eyes at the food her mother was holding and just looked at her like she was nuts. _

"_I guess that's a no, then." She said placing the peaches back on the shelf. She looked over at her two kids. _

"_Nikki and Bry, stop." She said, but the kids went on, but they were quieter. She shook her head at the poking. _

"_Ok how about banana's?" she said holding the can of banana's to Kelly's face. She smiled and Gabriella took a couple more and put them in the trolley and went on. _

_End of Flashback_

Gabriella went to the cashier and paid for the food. She walked to the Jeep and opened the trunk. Soon photographers surrounded her, taking pictures asking questions. She kept unloading the car just as if they weren't there.

"Gabriella, how are you and Troy doing?"

"Are you seeing the kids?"

"Are you and Mark, making wedding plans?"

She ignored the questions and got in the car and drove off. She had gotten use to them, but she was sick of them. Arriving home she unloaded the car and put everything away. She felt an arm snake around her waist.

"You're on E!" Mark said in a sleepy voice.

"Great, what stories did they say this time?" she asked pushing his arm off and walking upstairs.

"That you are the worst mother ever." He said following her. She placed her hand over her stomach, but shook it off quickly.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, just…tired." She said going upstairs and into bed.

With Troy

"What do we do he can't be like this around the kids." Sharpay said downstairs as the kids were in bed and Troy in his den drinking hi life away. He hadn't been sober for two weeks and it was starting to scare everyone. He didn't sign the papers yet of course why would he? He loved Gabriella so much.

"Well I don't know, but we have to do something." Chad said coming down the stairs after tucking in Kelly.

"Argh, she just had to do this to him!" Zeke said standing up and starting to pace.

"Guys, we never heard her side of the story." Taylor said.

"And we don't have to. We already have the papers here! She cheated on him!" Sharpay said standing up.

"But she must've had a reason!" Taylor said standing up and glaring at Sharpay.

"Guys, stop fighting." Chad said getting in between them.

"Our main thing here, is to get Troy sober and for him to interact with his kids. We need him to sign the papers." Chad said as the two girls sat down.

"I just don't get why she cheated on him." Ryan said sitting next Ashley, his wife.

"She lost her babies, guys. Look I'm not a girl or anything, but say if you lost one of your kids and you couldn't talk to one of us, you would go for the one thing, sex. It makes you forget." Jason said.

"No she was fucking him. Sex and making love are different from fuck. Fuck is just to forget and the other two or love." Chad said.

"Either way, she was trying to forget. Remember when Bryan and Nicole went missing? Maybe Mark took them."

"Oh puh-lease, get over that. She cheated on Troy get over it! We're going to try and help Troy here. Not help that slut." Sharpay said getting up. She walked into Troy's den where he was on the ground holding a bottle of vodka in his hands.

"Sharpay! Welcome to the party!" he said smiling. He looked around and then frowned. Where did she go?" he asked standing up and leaning against the desk.

"Where did who go?" Sharpay asked looking at her best friend

"Gabriella…she was right there." He said pointing to the couch. "She was laughing and…and…where is she?" he asked looking at her. His speech was prefect it wasn't slur, but when he started to walk he fell down and started laughing at himself.

"Woops!" he let out.

"Come on Troy, let's get you to bed." Sharpay said walking over to him and helping him get up.

"NO! Where is she? I want my wife." He said dropping the bottle and letting it break against the carpet. He stumbled over his feet walking down the stairs and into the living room where everyone was. Sharpay followed making sure he didn't fall.

"What's up!" Troy slurred a little to everyone. No one answered, but just looked at him.

"I'll go back a bag for him." Ryan said getting up and going to Troy's room.

The Next Day

Gabriella was walking out of the café and walking down the street with a decafe coffee in her hand. She looked at the stand and stop. People, the newspapers all hand her and Troy on the front page. She took the People magazine and a newspaper and went inside to pay for it. She kept her hat on and sun glasses on her. She thanked the man and walked fast to her car. Once she got in the car she opened the newspaper.

It's been about two months since LA's hottest couple broke up. With the break up going on you'd think it was just like Britney Spears and Kevin Federaline's. **(Sorry, but I just wanted to say, that Britney has been in rehab for now two weeks or more and I'm so happy! and that Kevin's last name, can't spell, lol)** Troy Bolton Basketball jock was reported to be in rehab right now. His friends including, Chad Danforth. Ryan Evans, Sharpay Evans and Kelsi Neilson, had turned him into rehab due to him not being sober for the past two weeks. We send our wishes to him. Around that exact same time Gabriella Bolton was doing some grocery shopping.

She had thrown out pregnancy tests before entering Wal-Mart. We went to look at them and guess what. Our Pop/E&B/Soul star here is pregnant, yet again. Is it Mark's or Troy's that's the only question here?

The divorcee papers have still yet to be unsigned, due to Gabriella's last name still being Bolton. And that's all for the news today.

They even had pictures of the tests…me at Wal-Mart and Troy going into rehab. She closed the paper and threw it in the back seat and went onto driving. It wasn't going to be a good day for her…

Seven PM at night

Gabriella had walked in the door after doing an interview with E! even after they had called her the worst mother. She dropped her keys and bags on the table in the room.

"MARK?" she called out. She walked into the kitchen and on the fridge was a note.

Meet me in the bedroom.

Confused she went up to the bedroom and found it candle lit. She couldn't help, but be amazed, but then thinking of Troy…he had done this once and that's how she got pregnant with Kelly.

"Hey." He said smiling and walking over to her.

"What's all this for?"

"Well I wanted to celebrate, for us and our baby." He said placing his hands on her stomach and kissing her.

"_His baby…might not even be his baby…"_ she thought as he undressed her…

**A/N ok so long time, I know! I don't remember updating this last month. I really don't lol. I hope you all liked it and I hope you review. **

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed the alst chapter. **


	16. Chapter 16

Crazy Lives

Chapter 16

Gabriella laid there in Mark's arm as he slept. She looked up at him and un-tangled him from her. She got up form the bed and went into the shower. Letting the water wash over her she looked at the ceiling. She closed her eyes and sighed. She turned off the shower and got out. She wrapped a towel around her body and went out of the bathroom and looked at the still sleeping Mark. She looked down at her feet and walked towards the walk-in closet.

She grabbed a pair of dressy pants, blouse and shoes. Putting them on, she looked in the mirror. She looked professional, didn't she? She closed her eye sighed. Re-opening them she went back into the bathroom to apply a little make-up. She got her purse and suit coat and walked out the door with out a heart beat. She got into the Jeep and drove out of the driveway. She drove to her regular bagel and coffee place. She waited for her de-café coffee and bagel. She paid what she had too and walked outside to the newsstand. She picked up some magazines that had her name and stuff. She walked back to her Jeep and read some articles.

One magazine had even asked is this baby Marks or another guys?

She ignored it and drove. She was surprised her manger had not called her to set up a meeting with the press. She sat at the traffic light, she kept her eye on it and went into her bag. She took out a bottle and got some pills out and then swallowed them and watched the lights. When it did she pressed on the gas and drove to the exact place where she wanted to go. She parked at a placed and waited sat there in her car. She took the keys out of the car and got out. Walking with confidence into the place she went up to the desk.

"I'm here to see Troy Bolton." She said.

The women smiled at her and Gabriella looked down in somewhat ashamed.

"He should be in the gardens right now." She said smiling. Gabriella nodded her head and then went around the building to where the garden was. She stood at the door and looked outside. She saw Troy laying on the grass and looking at the sky.

"…no I'm not doing that!" Gabriella turned around and saw her group of old friends talking. She started backing away from the door that led outside. She turned around in hopes that no one would see her.

"Gabriella?" But then her hopes were lost. She turned around un-easily and saw some very looking mad friends, but some not so bad. She saw her three kids with them and they grew so much.

"MOMMY!" Kelly yelled happily and ran towards Gabriella. Gabriella picked her daughter up happily and hugged her. She kissed her hair and hugged her tightly.

"Mommy, where have you been? Nikki got something called a period! It's bad she was bleeding, but auntie shar said not to matter it was just a grown-up thing. Oh and I met a new friend, his name is Kevin and…and I think that's all…" Kelly rambled on.

Gabriella looked at Nicole with tears forming in her eyes. She was only ten…that was early and every mother always wants to be there when their daughter gets their period, but she wasn't…

She felt tugging on her ear and looked at Kelly and smiled. "Are you ok? You look pale."

"I'm fine sweetie, just a little down. Hey how about you go back to your mother and sister." She said placing her daughter down on the ground.

"Wait I have one more thing to give you!" she said. Gabriella got on her knees and looked at her daughter as she went in her pockets to show her something.

"I brought these one day so we can plant them for our garden!" she said pulling out a bag of seeds.

"Really? What kind of seeds are they?"

"Sunflower seeds! Daddy always eats them, but I don't know why, maybe he wants to be a flower." She said smiling.

"Kelly, sun flower seeds are meant for eating and the others are meant for planting." She said smiling. She looked over Kelly's shoulder and saw Nicole and Bryan starting to walk towards them. They had gotten tall. They looked at her and then hugged her crying. Gabriella looked at the gang and some had mad faces on. The twins pulled away and said, "We missed you mom."

"I missed you guys too. Hey go and visit your father and I'll see you guys around." She said standing up.

"Daddy!" Kelly yelled happily and went into the garden with the twins.

"Don't think you can see those kids or Troy." Sharpay said walking over to her.

"There my kids, I can see them as long as I want." Gabriella said.

"Well not in the court order. I'm in the end of getting Troy to get the court to get a restraining order against you. If I were you I would leave now." Sharpay said.

"Well at least I'm not the women to leave her kids in Day Care and not bring her own kids here with her." Gabriella said smirking at her and walking away.

"Gabriella! Wait!" Gabriella stopped in the parking lot and saw Taylor running towards her.

"What do you have anything you want to say to me? Like how I'm the worst person ever?" Gabriella asked with tears running down her face along with her mascara.

"No, I'm not, nice bruises by the way it goes along with the one on your cheek that you're trying to cover." She said.

Gabriella didn't want to do it last night with Mark and when she said no hit grabbed her wrist and held it above her head and slapped her across the face. "I fell." She lied to her friend.

"Gabriella, please don't lie to me."

She stared at Taylor for awhile and started crying harder. Taylor brought her into a hug and rubbed her back. "Kind of like Déjà vu, like in high school when Sharpay spilt her lunch all over you and called you a whore, huh?" Taylor said trying to lighten up the mood.

**Artist: Sarah McLachlan Lyrics  
Song: Angel Lyrics**

**(Song in my profile)**

_Spend all your time waiting for that second chance  
For the break that will make it OK   
There's always some reason to feel not good enough  
And it's hard at the end of the day  
_

"Taylor I can't do it anymore. I can't I just want to die." She cried into Taylor's shoulder.

"No Gabi you can do it, just leave him."

"I can't, if I do he'll kill Troy and the kids." Taylor closed her eyes, '_I knew it she thought._

"Everything is going to be ok Gabi, everything will be ok. It's ok just let it all out." Taylor whispered to her best friend.

With the Others

"Guys I'm checking myself out, I don't care. So I got drunk, I'll be ok." Troy said packing his things.

"Troy, come on just stay please." Chad said trying to get him to stay.

"No now come on I want to go home." He said picking up his bag and walking out of his 'room'. He walked to the desk and checked out and paid for his one day stay. He picked up Kelly and walked out of the rehab center and into the parking lot. He looked over to where Taylor was holding a crying Gabriella on the ground.

He chewed on the inside of his lip and gave Kelly to Ashley. "Hold her for a minute." He said dropping his bag too.

"Troy, don't she's not worth it." Sharpay said trying to stop her.

_I need some distraction or a beautiful release  
Memories seep from my veins   
Let me be empty and weightless and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight_

"She's worth my while." He said pushing past her.

"Guys, do something!" Sharpay yelled to the gang. She looked at them as the gang just looked at a running Troy towards Gabriella and Taylor.

"Fine do nothing watch him become an alcoholic!" Sharpay yelled as she felt a rain drop. She looked back at them.

_In the arms of the Angel far away from here  
From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the Angel; may you find some comfort here  
_

"Let's get them in the car and we can watch them there." she said staring at the three. They got in the car and rolled down the windows to listen in. in truth Sharpay wanted them back together, but Gabriella had hurt her best friend. They were all quiet since the rain started coming down more and luckily they were five cars away from Gabriella's where they were.

Troy ran towards them as he felt the first rain drop on his forehead. When he reached them the rain had started coming down hard. He dropped down to his knees where Taylor was. She looked at him and he saw the tears in her eyes.

_So tired of the straight line, and everywhere you turn  
There's vultures and thieves at your back  
The storm keeps on twisting, you keep on building the lies  
That you make up for all that you lack  
It don't make no difference, escaping one last time  
It's easier to believe  
In this sweet madness, oh this glorious sadness  
That brings me to my knees  
_

"I don't want to do this, I don't wanna, Taylor I can't. Just let me die please. I hurt you. I got you in an accident." Gabriella cried into Taylor over and over. Troy could feel the tears welling up in his eyes when he heard, let me die…she wanted to die.

"It's ok Gabi, its ok." Taylor said looking at Troy.

"Gabi, it's me Troy." Troy said laying a hand on her back. When his hand touched her back she screamed and he took it off.

"Gabriella, talk to me please." Troy tried and urged her. She pulled away from Taylor and he saw a visible bruise on her cheek. He could feel anger rise up in him. He wrapped his arms around her and she fought back.

"No let me go, don't hug me. You shouldn't hug me." she yelled. He stopped and looked at her as she leaned against the jeep.

"Why can't I hug you?" he asked her.

"Because I'll hurt you again." She said staring at him.

"You won't hurt me Gabi, I promise you." She looked at him for awhile and she hugged him. He looked at Taylor who was looking around.

_In the arms of the Angel far away from here  
From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie  
In the arms of the Angel; may you find some comfort here_

"Troy we have to get inside the car. The rain is cold and it isn't good for us or her baby!" she yelled over the rain. Yes, Troy read the paper with her being pregnant and he wasn't mad…well that's a lie he felt like drinking again, but he didn't. He nodded his head.

"Gabriella?" he asked over the rain pulling her away form him, but when he did he saw her lifeless body leaning against the Jeep. His fingers went straight to under her jaw, checking a pulse.

"Call 911 she ahs a faint pulse!" he yelled.

"Oh my god!"

Troy looked around to see Nicole standing right behind him and Sharpay running after her.

"MOM!" she yelled about to give her mom a hug, but Sharpay caught her and held her staring at her best friend.

_  
You're in the arms of the Angel; may you find some comfort here_

**A/N: So the video is in my profile at the end of it and the video I just found on youtube so don't ask me what the whole video means, its confusing the video, but the song I get! Lol. and I love the song and I think parts fit into the story so yeah, lol. Thank you all for your reviews in the last chapter. I hope you liked this chapter because I wrote it during my snow day hehe. **

**Fangirl44 ** LOL I'm glad you like the story!!

**Mrs. SlytherinKing ** Awe, Thank you! But what makes me write are you guys so yeha:)

**Musicalfreak ** Troy's baby…there;s a 50 chance it's his…LOL

**Marian ** thanks and I hope you liked this chapter!

**IMfreak13 ** Mark is a nasty bastard. I feel bad for her too, but I'm the one who makes it happen. Yeah watching crime shows gives me lots of ideas: smiles Evilly

**Funky-monkey-93 ** I will- I mean I did! Lol

**Mrs. Hermione J. Weasley **awe you like the twist? Thank you!

**HSMandChelseaFCfan **Troy is a sober sober man! Woo! Lol.


	17. Chapter 17

Crazy Lives

Chapter 17

Troy paced in the waiting room to hear news on his wife. He called her his wife only because she was truly his wife. "Troy, stop you're getting the kids nervous." Ashley said holding a sleeping Kelly. The others had gone to get the kids and go home. Troy had told them that they should be home.

He walked over to Ashley. "Here give me her." he said holding his arms out. She placed Kelly in his arms. He looked down at his little girl. She looked just like Gabriella.

"Troy, we're heading home, Sharpay has Ethan and he's been crying for us." Ryan said returning from his phone call. He nodded his head and watched as Ryan and his wife left. He looked at Bryan who was trying to read a book.

"Where did Nikkei go?" Troy asked sitting down in the empty waiting room.

"She went to the bathroom." Troy nodded his head understanding that his older daughter was going through puberty early. He felt Kelly shifting in his arms and he looked down. Her big brown eyes staring straight back into his own blue eyes.

"Is mommy awake daddy?" she asked quietly.

"She…she's just getting a check up sweetheart." He told her, she nodded her head and closed her eyes. He saw Nikkei walking towards them and then sitting down in the plastic chairs.

"He's here." She said. Troy looked at her confused. She rolled her eyes.

"Mark, he's here. He wants to see her dad. The baby isn't even his." She said.

"Really how do you know?" Troy asked trying to let his daughter talk to him.

"I just know." she shrugged pulling out her phone and playing a game on it. Troy nodded his head and looked forward to see where Mark had entered. He looked straight at Troy; Troy stood up and placed Kelly in the chair. He walked over to Mark and stared at him.

"Leave now, she doesn't want you here."

"Well if I remember correctly she served you with papers, didn't she?" Mark looked at him smirking.

Troy counted to ten in his head and watched Mark looked over his children. "Surprisingly none of them have your eyes or hair color. Sure there your kids? I mean hey we both know she's a cheating whore, but I know how to straighten her out." He said with his smirk getting wider.

Troy clenched his hands and brought his left arm back punching Mark square in the jaw. Mark stumbled back a bit holding his jaw. Not noticing that a fight had just started a doctor walked in to the waiting room.

"Gabriella Bolton asked to see her husband and children. Is there a Mr. Bolton?" he asked looking around. Troy walked quickly and got Kelly. The twins got up and followed the doctor. Troy stopped and looked at Mark.

"Come near my family again and I'll shoot you." He said continuing to follow the doctor.

"She took some sleeping pills, but over the normal. She's ok and the baby is healthy as can be. She's a little weak, but that's all. You can discharge her in an hour. Just let her IV bag finish up." the doctor said stopping at her door and then walking away.

Troy held open the door for the twins to step through. They looked at their mother as she stared at the ceiling. "Mom?" Nikkei cried out. Gabriella turned her head and gave a weak smile. Nikkei ran towards her mother crying. She threw her arms over her mothers' waist and cried. Troy walked over to the couch and set Kelly down on it. Bryan was at his mothers left side as Troy stood at the edge of the bed.

He watched as the twins talked with their mother for ten minutes and then and down with Kelly. He walked around the bed and sat down in a chair. He looked at her face and opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't find the right words. "Were you trying to kill yourself?" he asked just above a whisper.

He could see Gabriella struggling also to find her words. "I was…my life is messed up Troy. I lost the twins; hurt you, hurt Taylor and everyone else. I cheated on you…I just messed up everything." She said shrugging. Before Troy could respond the door opened.

"Gabriella, oh I was so worried about you!" Mark said running over to her other side and hugging her. Troy watched as he hugged her and he saw Gabriella flinch a little. Mark pulled back and brushed a piece of her hair away form her face. "What happened to your cheek and wrist?" he asked sounding concerned.

"I fell, remember." She said looking down. Mark's eyes traveled over to Troy.

"Excuse me, but can you please leave…now." He said to him and then turned his attention back to Gabriella. "I'm going to go get a wheelchair so we can go home." He said squeezing her hand roughly and then leaving the room. When the door shut Troy got up and walked over to it and locked it. He looked at his three kids sleeping.

"Troy what are you doing?" she asked him using her elbows as support.

"Gabriella, look I know you don't like him. Just come home please." He said staring into her eyes.

"Troy I can't…I just can't." she said sighing and falling back into her bed. He walked over to her bed and sat her up and pulled the covers off of her. He took her legs and pulled them out so they were hanging off the bed. He went in between her legs and placed his hands softly on her cheeks.

He leaned in and placed a soft gently kiss on her lips. He pulled away to see Gabriella with her eyes still closed. He smiled at her; it was just like their very first kiss. "Tell me that you don't love me." he whispered looking into her now opened eyes.

She looked at him trying to find her words... "I can't."

"Then why are you with him?"

"I can't tell you Troy, just please leave with the kids and sign the papers. All will be better." She said looking at him starting to cry.

"He hurt you Gabriella! What do you think is going to happen when your child is born? He's going to get bored of you and hit your own baby." He said trying to convince her.

He watched as she thought about the future and the past. "Troy…" she said looking at him and touching his cheek. "I wish I can leave with you, but it's harder then it looks." She whispered looking into his blue eyes.

"I can't say fine. I…Gabriella remember what I said to you in high school when we got pregnant with the twins, I'll stay with you always." He said matching her voice in a whisper.

"Well we're adults now and you have three amazing kids behind you, just go home with them." She said pushing him away from her a little. He looked at her and went over to the closet where her cloths were. He got the hospital cloths and threw them to her.

"Get dressed, I'm not loosing you." He said waking up the twins. Gabriella looked at him as he took charge. She threw the hospital sweater over the gown and pulled the sweats up while tucking her gown into them. She pulled her IV wire out of her arm and leaving a trickle of blood down her arm.

"Where are we going?" Bryan asked rubbing his eyes.

"We're going home so I need you two to wake up." he said as Gabriella went over and picked up Kelly.

"Here give me her, I can carry her." Troy said holding out his arms.

"No it's ok I can carry her" she said as the four of them went to the door and unlocked it. They started walking fast to the front desk and telling them to send the medical bills to the Bolton house and then walking quickly out of the front doors. Troy pulled Gabriella's Jeep keys out of his pocket and inserting it in the door and unlocking all the doors. The twins sat in the back with Kelly and Troy and Gabriella in the front.

"GABRIELLA!" all of them, except Kelly turned to see Mark running towards them.

"Troy, step on the gas now!" She said staring at Mark and putting on her seat belt.

Troy did as told and Gabriella watched Mark's form getting smaller and smaller. Gabriella relaxed in her seat and looked out the window as the trees and lights passed by them.

"Hey you ok?" he asked her.

"Yeah, just confused now…I mean, why are you taking me back? What if he comes near us and hurts the kids or my child." She asked looking at him.

"I don't know, but for sure I know that I love you and I have ever since our first song together." he said holding out his hand. She smiled and took it.

"Is the baby his?" he asked out of the blue.

"I'm not sure, he would force me to do other men…sometimes they just forced me…" she said turning out to look out the window.

"It's going to be ok. Everything is going to be ok. We can move…" he said trailing off.

"And what? Troy the kids love that house we can't move. I just want to take it slowly, first calling our lawyers and canceling that divorce." She said.

"Tomorrow morning, but the real question is when can we get your stuff out of his house?"

"He goes out all day to this bar for sex when he's bored of me. He'll be out tomorrow since its Friday and women are always out then."

"Ok then tomorrow it is."

The drive was filled with silence the rest of the way with the kids sleeping and Gabriella too. Troy parked in the front of his home, well their home. He woke everyone up and they all went inside and to sleep. For the first time in months Gabriella fell asleep in Troy's arms safely…

**A/N the little voice in my head is never mislead!!!!! looks around wait chapter's over? Oh ok sorry singing lol and I may say I'm very "Good" at it….no I'm not lol, but shhh! **

**XxTinkyBlondieBellxX ** well she' ok and the baby is ok, but she needs to be careful and we're having more drama on the way

**IMfreak13** Steps back I'm sorry! Oh did you see the music video for Say ok? Ok let me just say this, I LOVE her hair cut and I LOVWE zac! LOL. Marks fault huh…ok at least your not throwing things at me.  anyway your review made me smile so much. I'm looking at how long it is and I was like….wow….lol. Well I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter!

**Funk-monkey-93** Well here's your update:)

**Marian** Awe I'm glad you like iit:)

**Musicalfreak** it's prefect? Awe thank you. I LVOe that song it makes me cry all the time too.

**Mrs. Hermione J. Weasly ** LOL well move to New York we get snow days well the catholic schools do…

**HSMancChelseaFCfan she's ok and the truth about Mark…in the next chapter!**

**ZanessaFan28 **LOl well I hope you weren't waiting too long on this one:)


	18. Chapter 18

Crazy Lives

Chapter 18

Gabriella woke up with a start and looked around the room. She looked up and saw Troy sleeping peacefully. She bit on her lip trying to figure out what happened the day before, but she closed her eyes not wanting to remember. She snuggled deeper to him when he heard him laugh. "You try and snuggle any deeper you might get lost." He said smiling.

"Sorry." She whispered pulling away.

Troy looked at her form pulling away. "Hey, it's ok, I was joking with you. So are we getting your stuff?"

"Uh…yeah actually we should get up and do that quickly."

"I'll call the others. Ashley and Ryan can mind all the kids."

"What if he's home?"

"Well…you have us strong men there." Troy said deepening his voice.

Gabriella giggled and looked at him. "I'm so sorry, Troy…I messed our family up and…and I just broke everyone's heart. Sharpay's beyond belief pissed at me and I don't even know if I can gain her trust back."

"Gabi, just shut up, ok? Everything is going to be ok. We're going to go through this, no go shower while I get the kids ordered up." he said as she climbed out of the bed. Gabriella padded into the bathroom closing the door behind her and locking it. Troy watched her and heard the click of the door meaning it was locked. He knew she never ever locked the doors in the house except at night. But she never locked the bathroom door…he wondered what Mark drove her through into locking doors behind her.

He pushed the covers off of him and stood up. He smiled greatly and pulled on a pair of jeans and t-shirt, something was in the air today that just made him…happy. Or maybe it was because he could smell her shampoo from the bathroom? He walked out of their bedroom and into the hardware floor hallway. He went downstairs where Nikki's room was and got her up, but what he found was her bed made and he sitting on her window bed typing on her computer. She heard the door creak open and she looked up, with her hands still on the key board. "Hi dad." she said smiling doing something on the computer and closing it.

"Hey, do me a favor, get Kelly up and dressed, I have to get your brother up." Troy said about to walk out of the room.

"Wait dad, are you and mom ok?" she asked.

Troy looked at his ten year old daughter. She was just like Gabriella, too smart for her age. "We're ok…" he said. She nodded and smiled at him. She stood up and walked out of her room and into the hallway to her sister's room.

"Nikki…just don't grow up too fast, you hear me." Troy said giving her a hug.

"Dad, you think I want to grow up to fast? I've just been…growing in my own way. Now go upstairs mister and brush your teeth, your breath smells." She said waving a hand in front of her nose.

"Yup, defiantly like her mother." He said walking away to Bryan's room.

He stopped in the middle of the hallway hearing a voice, coming from Kelly's room. He eased back to the room hearing his two daughters.

"Ok, ready?" he heard Nikki say.

"Ready neady!"

"Ok, this little light of mine, I'm going to let it, let it shine…" his daughter went off singing for Kelly and he peaked into the room, Where he saw Kelly sitting on her unmade bed and Nikki singing to her as she was in Kelly's closet getting cloths for her to wear. He smiled and went to get Bryan up, but he already saw his son making his bed.

"Ok, since when did you guys wake up before me?" he asked his oldest and only son.

"Well dad, since Taylor had woke us up every morning at a time. Plus we start school in three weeks, we have to start getting use to it." he said throwing the last pillow onto his bed and walking past him.

"I swear these kids are too smart." He mumbled walking upstairs to see Gabriella pulling on one of his shirts.

"That my shirt." he said leaning against the door.

"Huh? Oh sorry, I don't have anything so I just borrowed yours." She said.

"But you managed to find Jeans."

"They were in your jean draw."

"Well I have news. Nikki, has a voice just like yours, she too smart for her age and Bryan is acting like you, but ion boy form."

Gabriella smiled and Troy could see house stiff she was. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Loosen up, there ok with you. Don't worry. Plus this isn't good for your baby."

"It could be ours." She said to him.

"It could be, but we don't know."

"We could get a test done." She said starring at him.

"And have a big needle stuck in you?"

"I can deal with it. I want to know who the father is Troy, plus my next appointment is next month. We can have it done then."

"Ok, now come on we have to get the kids fed."

"Troy, wait, I just want to say…I love you and thank you for not giving up on me, ever." She said smiling and holding onto his hand.

"I love you too." He said giving her a light kiss on her lips. He pulled away and saw her blush, just like high school. _It's like falling in love all over again_ she thought.

They went downstairs where the kids were at the kitchen table talking and banging on the table trying to make some music. "No like one two and hit." Bryan said.

"Oh, ok." Nikki said finally getting it.

"This is confusing!" Kelly said out loud sitting in her seat. Her head up was the only thing above the table, since she usually sat on Gabriella's lap, refusing to sit in the high chairs.

"So who's cooking?" Bryan asked.

"Don't let daddy cook, jeez we have been having burnt toast like forever!" Nikki said.

"I'm cooking, don't worry." Gabriella said smiling and going over to the stove. She went to the cabinets and opened them. "Troy did you even go food shopping?" she asked finding all the cabinets empty.

"Uh…when was the last time you went food shopping for us?" he asked.

"Troy!" she said turning around and placing her hands on her hips.

"What? I was depressed about….the thing." He said.

"Ok well, it's eight in the morning, Wal-Mart is open. The kids and I will go get some food and you my dear and clean the cabinets out of the rotten food and all that stuff, call everyone and see if they can help us with the stuff at Mark's. We can have lunch when we get back here and then we'll go to Mark's." Gabriella said picking up Kelly.

"Your back." he said smiling. She could see the glint of happiness in him.

"I am. Now come on kids, get your cell phones and what ever and let's go." Gabriella said getting her shoulder bag.

"Mommy, can I get a cell phone?" Kelly asked from her arms.

"Uh, let's see how you handle mommy's phone for the day ok?" Gabriella said, handing her child her cell phone. Kelly giggled as she held the cell phone in her hands and placed it in the pocket of her dress. The fur of them walked out to Gabriella's jeep, but when she saw the group of paparazzi outside the gates she let out a groan. She buckled Kelly in and made sure the twins were in too. She got in the jeep and started it up. "You guys ready?" she asked turning on the radio to Disney for the kids.

"Yup!"

"Fantastic." She said turning the wheel to drive out of the drive way. The gates opened and she drove out watching as the new reporters took pictures.

"Mommy, where's my cup?" Kelly asked.

"Uh, it's right here." Gabriella said reaching into her bag where she had grabbed Kelly's cup on the way out. She turned around in her seat and handed her the cup. She turned around in her seat and turned her eyes back on the road. She could hear them asking her questions and she ignored them.

The kids listened to the radio as Gabriella talked on her cell phone, which she had gotten back from Kelly, for a moment to her manger. He wanted to set up a press meeting to sort everything out. And boy she wanted it too. She turned the car off as she entered Wal-Mart's parking lot. She said good-bye to her manager seeing the news reporters there.

"Guys, stay with me, ok?" Gabriella said.

"Gotchya mom." They all said. She turned around and smiled at them. She got out of the jeep and then went to Kelly's door and unbuckled her. She placed Kelly on her hip and waited for the twins to come around the jeep, when they did they started walking.

"Gabriella, are you and Troy back together?"

"Does Mark know?"

"Whose baby is it, your having?"

Gabriella stopped and looked at them. "Troy and I are back together and we're doing fine. Mark knows, but right now isn't doing anything about it and hopefully it'll stay that way. There will be a press meeting where I'm telling all for everyone, but at the moment I just wants to go food shopping since my husband forgot to re-stock the house once n' a while."

"Once n' a while? Try the whole two months you were gone mom!" Bryn said use to the camera's and such.

The people laughed and Gabriella nodded her head. "How's doing from rehab?" one reporter asked.

"I'm sorry, but you guys will get the whole story soon, ok, bye." Gabriella said walking towards the entrance of the store. She placed Kelly in the trolley and pushed the cart and telling the twins to get a cart each and to get food that they would want. Getting food they wanted and Gabriella approving the food they put it in the trolley. At the end they paid for the food and went to the keep where they had the reporters taking pictures.

They drove back to the house and unloaded the car at the house when they were done Gabriella saw that her friends were there also. "Gabriella Joe called." Troy said referring to her manger.

"Oh, thank you, yeah I got him. We have a press meeting in three days." She said to him.

"Good, well let's have lunch and then we can go get your stuff." He said giving her a kiss on her head and walking into the kitchen leaving her friends. She stood there feeling awkward.

Taylor stood up and gave her a hug. "Hey, are you feeling better?" she asked.

"I'm feeling great, and you?" she asked.

"Better then ever. Hey look I know its very last minute; can you and Troy please come over to my house on Saturday?"

"Sure, but I have to check with him."

"Gabi, I'm sorry." Sharpay said standing up. "I'm sorry for calling you a whore, slut and so many other things…forgive me?"

"As long as you forgive me." she said as they hugged.

"I can't take it!" Jason said standing up and hugging them too. Soon they were up and having a big group hug with their kids joining as well.

"And I wasn't invited…thanks." Troy said walking in and seeing the group. They pulled away and looked at him. He went up and hugged Gabriella.

"I love you." She said to him.

"Awe I love you too!" Chad said giving her a hug.

"She was talking to me, you looser." Troy said laughing.

"Mom, there are vans in the front of the house!" Nikki yelled. Confused Gabriella walked to the front door where Nikki was standing with the door opened. Some one stepped out of the black jeep and walked towards the house.

"Mrs. Bolton these are your cloths from Mark's house."

"Frank, thank you for bringing them." Gabriella said happy that a trip was saved.

"Your welcome, I'll have the men unload it and we'll be out of here in no time."

"Thank you, again."

An hour later Gabriella's cloths and other things sat in the foyer and they all decided to just go for a swim in the back. Gabriella sat between Troy's legs on the grass.

"He's out of our lives, I'm finding a new producer and hopefully it can be a girl." Gabriella said to Troy.

"Fantastic."

"Auntie Gabi come in the pool!" Jackie, three years old Shar's daughter, yelled.

"I'm being called, bye." Gabriella said getting up and getting into the pool.

Troy watched as she played with her niece and the other kids and her friends. It was all coming back to normal except for the fact that she might be having some one else's baby, but he would love ti and raise it even though it might be some one else's.

**A/N hey everyone! Haha ok my laziness ahs gotten to me besides the fact I'm sick, I don't feel like typing anymore and that I'm leaving in two minutes to go shopping an di don't feel like writing. But, I want to thank you all who reviewed the last chapter!!!! You guys, I love you all!!!!! WOOO!**


	19. Chapter 19

Crazy Lives

Chapter 19

**Tinadavis ** I know no chaylor no nothing basically. Lol

**Disneyfan4ever** I know mark sucks as, lol

**xXTinkyBlondieBellxX** one big happy family and that's what we are! Lol sorry.

**Mrs. Hermione J. Weasley **Thank YOU!

**88keys** the baby is…wel yeah!

**-MJ-mont- ** thank you haha well it's a VERY VERY short chapter, I'm sorry!

**HSMandChelseaFCfan ** ok I swear I think you review like…half of my stories! I'm always seeing you as my reviewer! Haha, thank you.

**Rizmu** I'm so happy you love the story.

**Musicalfreak** HAHA I'm happy it makes you smile I mean I love to make people smile! Yay!

Chapter 19

It's been a month since the whole ideal happened. Everything had happened so fast, but everyone was doing fine. They were back to normal and everything was great…well just about everything. Gabriella and Troy were supposed to get the results from the test they had done while back and they were trying everything to keep it off their minds. Gabriella was downstairs in the recording room with Kelly as she wrote some lyrics and trying them out as Troy was going over the bills, for once. Bryan was outside in the back trying to finish his summer reading. Nikki had finished hers the week school ended as usual. She was now sitting in the front of the house looking at the garden in front of her. She stared a flower trying to sketch it out in her art book. She had started drawing and she wanted to see if she could catch the flower. She looked up form her sketching and saw the mailman put their mail in the mailbox. She knew her parents wanted the mail quickly. So set her drawing pencil and art book down on the steps and ran down the driveway, waving to the mailman who was about 67. She opened the top and pulled it out and searched for her pen pals mail. It was fun having a pen pal form Africa. They were trying to set a date to visit each other so they were working hard. She walked pass her art book and pencils and went inside into the cool air. She closed the door with her foot and went into the kitchen. "MOM, DAD MAIL!" she yelled taking her three mails and getting a class of water. She popped onto the counter and opened her letter from Alisha. Studying it closely she heard her two parents rushing into the room and opening the big fact letter.

She looked behind her where a window was and saw her brother sleeping. She rolled her eyes and looked back at her parents. "You open it." Gabriella said handing him the letter. Troy nodded his head as his wife paced back and forth. She looked at him as his eyes scanned the latter. "Troy, what is it?" she asked getting nervous. Just like a fairy tale her dream came true.

"It's mine…the baby is mine." He said smiling at her.

"Then why do you have a damn confused sad looking face on?" she asked grabbing the letter from his hands. Troy and his daughter watched as her face fell. She placed the letter on the counter and nodded her head walking away. Troy and Nikki winced as they heard the front door slam and a car driving away.

"What's wrong?" Nikki asked jumping off the counter and walking over to the island and taking the letter. She scanned and her mouth formed an 'O' shape. "Do you think mom will be ok?"

"Well she only lost two kids Nikki…I don't know maybe she will, I hope." Troy said rubbing his temples. Twins…they were having twins again.

It had been five hours since Gabriella had left the house and Troy was just about to call his friends to go out and help him look for her, but she came home closing the door quietly so she wouldn't wake the kids. She walked into the kitchen where Troy was waiting with a plate covered in tinfoil. She smiled and placed her keys on the counter. "Where'd you go?" he asked.

"The grave yard, just visiting them…we're having another set of twins. Troy why is it you are the only one in your family that has twins? I mean if the other two lived we would have…seven kids. I talked to them for a good while. Brought three dozen flowers for them. I hope they like them." She said looking up at him.

"That's good you visited them. And I see your face isn't at all puffy or red." He said smiling as she sat on the stool.

"Well I come to the fact that there with us, no matter what and I want these set of twins to have their first names."

"Ok, but if their either boys or girls, then we can't."

"Well I think Bryan would like some brother around here." Gabriella said smirking.

"I think he would."

"Well I want to go to bed."

"But I cooked." Troy said taking the plate into his hands.

"Oh Troy please tell me you didn't make the kids eat it."

"Well Kelly was the only one who ate it. Bryan gave it to Kelly and Nikki forced herself to eat it…" Troy said trailing off.

"Jeez I'm cooking, I'm the cooker." She said.

"I know, but hey basketball season is starting next week so you're back to the usual stuff…but then again we will be crazy people. You and your acting and music, I swear we are going to have a crazy year." He said hugging her.

"Well we live crazy lives."

"Yes we do and guess what, I heard Sharpay is pregnant." Troy said as they walked upstairs.

"Serious? Who found out?"

"US weekly." Troy stated as they went to bed.

**A/N ok I know it's short, but the next chapter is THE LAST. I think this story really can't go on, I mean it's just a story that will keep growing, but it's grown and it wants to end. So there it is and if anyone has any IDEAS for the last chapter, they are SO welcome! THANK YOU!!**


	20. Chapter 20

Crazy Lives

Chapter 20

WARNING: Chapter will be suckie!

**Disneyfan4eve**r I'm glad you liked it!

**Mrs. Hermione J. Weasley ** ha-ha, thank you Taylor!

**88keys** eh the sequel…I don't know…thank you though!!

**HSMandChelseaFCfan** yeah there Troy's happy ha-ha. Awe thank you so much!! I'm always seeing you reviewing them too and I'm touched by that too! Thank you! I'll be reading your reviews then, so I won't loose touch with you:)

**XxTinkyBlondieBellxX** Ha-ha I I like replying!

**Musicalfreak **Well I can't have a sad ending now can I? nope. I know, omg they are!!

**ONETREEHILLGIRL1723** I know you do and I do too.

**Rizmu** lo, don't worry. I know I can't picture old people kissing either don't worry. Ha-ha.

Chapter 20

Gabriella felt the bed's weight shift under kid's weight and someone scowling at them. She opened one eye and saw five kids jumping up and down on the bed and Nikki telling them to get down. Bryan was smirking as he leaned against the door frame. _Just like his father. _The twins were now fourteen years old, Kelly was seven then Michael and Jacob were four years old and then there was her miracle baby. Anna. After her last set of twins the doctors said she wouldn't be able to have children, but then again there was a three month old baby in the crib next door. "Michael, Kelly and Jacob down now! Mom needs to sleep, remember if you're good I'll take you to the park." Nikki said trying to pry them off the bed. She looked at her mother hoping she was sleeping, but saw her left eye opened watching the scene before her. "Hi, mom." She said.

"Mommy's awake!!" Jacob yelled plopping himself next to his brother and sister. Gabriella opened her eyes and smiled. She sat up in bed and looked at them.

"You guys should be getting ready; we have a big day ahead of us." She said patting Mike's head.

There was a scream rising in the house and Nikki looked at Bryan who already left the room to get his little sister. The screams stopped and he walked in with her and placed her in his mother's arms. "You just can't wait, eh?" she asked looking at the blue eyes. "Ok, I just have to get the boys in the bath, Kelly go pick out something to wear and we're done. I'll take Anna, while you shower and I'll get her things ready. Dad said he'll meet us over there and there's nothing to worry about. Everything is going to be fine mom. Trust me, Bryan has the rings, I have the reception cleared. The tent in the backyard is up and the catering crew are already here and…then the DJ is here. Your dress is in the bathroom and…yeah that's about it." Nikki said looking at her mother.

Troy and Gabriella had decided to renew their wedding vows and today was the day. After the wedding they would all come back here for a small party. Gabriella did nothing to help with the wedding. Sharpay, Kelsi and Taylor helped Nikki with the colors, but the rest, as in the tent, the food, the catering service and everything was all done by her. Gabriella nodded her head as the load of kids got off the bed and left the room. "Looks like it's just me and you…you hungry? Yeah, well guess what missy two more months and you're on the bottle, thank god. This really hurts." Gabriella said getting ready to feed her daughter. An hour later she gave Anna to Nikki and went to shower. She put on her old wedding dress that still fit her every curve and looked in the mirror. She had her hair in a bun with loose curls coming from it and a little dab of make-up. She was ready. She walked into the hallway and down the stairs where she heard her four bridesmaids and her maid of honor. She noticed that Bryan and the twins were gone to the church. Her mother sat on the couch in her cream dress. She looked at Taylor, Kelsi, and Sharpay in the same dress as her mother. She smiled as she saw Nikki come into view. Her maid of honor. "No this is going to be so great. I saw the reception outside Nikki, let me tell you, my friend is getting married and she needs help, I gave her your cell phone number, so don't be surprised." Sharpay said, still amazed at her work.

"Hey, she's my daughter, you can't steal her." Gabriella said smiling as she walked into the living room. They all turned around and smiled at her, but soon the smiles came to teary eyes.

"Oh god, guys, listen to me we are not having a repeat of this." Gabriella said remembering her wedding day where they all cried for hours before the wedding.

"Well, it's just…look at your life! You're thirty years old and with how many kids? Well let's see, six kids, yeah and including the third set of twins that would be eight. Can we be excepting more kids from you and Troy I mean girl you must be working hard there at night." Taylor said shaking her head.

"Tay, you can't say that!" Kelsi said.

Taylor looked at everyone as if they were crazy. "Look at her! She still had her curves and she is still the same weight from high school. What trainer are you going to?" she asked Gabriella.

Gabriella smiled at her friends questions. "My trainer is Breast feeding right now."

"That knocked off all my pregnancy ponds." Sharpay said smiling.

"I don't see them knocked off; I can see your baby bump! I mean hello your how many months…five and you look like you just bloated; I swear you girls need food." Taylor said scoffing.

"Ok, I think that's enough cider for the hour." Kelsi said taking Taylor's glass of cider out if her hands.

"But it's true I mean hello I'm four months pregnant and look at me!" Taylor said pointing to her stomach.

"Tay, sweetie, you having twins, so that's why." Gabriella's mom said from the couch.

"Well, yeah, ok we better go before we late!" Taylor said smiling.

"Tay, you're hyper, just don't do anything bad." Kelsi said as they all walked outside to the limo.

"I'm just worried the kids might do something, I mean they are all sitting in the front, my kids, your kids, Sharpay's kids and more kids! And what happens if I need to pee?" Taylor asked as we piled in.

"Then you hold it, godamnit, I never heard a pregnant women whine so much!" Nikki yelled speaking for the first time with Anna in her arms. She plopped herself down and looked at the sleeping baby. Her arms were starting to hurt, but her sister needed to sleep. The whole ride was filled with Taylor talking and talking and as they arrived at the church she looked tired. They shook her awake as they went into the bride's room of the church and sat there.

**An hour later**

The music started playing as Sharpay, Taylor, and Kelsi with their husbands went up the kids waved their hands at them as the bride's music started playing. Troy stood at the top of the aisle looking at her. She looked more breath taking then she did when they first got married. Troy looked over at Chad and smiled him. He looked back as his father and Gabriella who were walking up. They wanted a big wedding like the last one. They invited the people they knew and loved which ended up about three hundred people. Bryan had made sure the press didn't come near the church and so far, so good.

They kissed and ran down the aisle as the wedding ended. They climbed into the waiting limo as it drove them back to the house where they met everyone there. After the cake everyone walked around getting Nikki's number in case they ever needed planning. "Where are the boys?" Zeke asked Sharpay. She pointed to their two sons who were talking with Kelsi and Jason's daughter who was their age. Zeke nodded his head and went over there.

"So Nikki, dating anyone yet?" Taylor asked.

"Or you've probably been break hearts, eh?" Kelsi said smiling.

"Well, breaking hearts, don't know, but I see a really cute guy over there." Nikki said eyeing a catering boy who look two years older then her. She left the three girls and went over to him and started flirting.

"She better hopes Troy doesn't find them." Sharpay said taking a sip of her water.

"Hope I don't find what?" troy asked popping in.

"Oh, the cat I brought you guys." Chad said who had been quiet the whole time.

"Chad, you know I hate cats."

"Really? I didn't know, sorry man." Chad said rolling his eyes.

They chatted as some left the group to dance and to talk to others. Finally the music stopped and they all saw Nikki walking away from the DJ with her cream dress trailing after her. She stood by the waiter who they all figured out as Dexter and smiled at him. "Ok this is a request from none other then Nikki Bolton. Can we please get the Once again happy couple up here." The guy spoke into the mike. Gabriella and Troy looked at each other knowing their daughter. They went up as the guy handed them the mikes. "This is a song they wrote together, it's called "Still there for me"" the crowd clapped as the music came over the speakers.

**_(Corbin Bleu Still There For Me Lyrics_**__

_**Troy  
Lately I've been thinking  
About the things that we've been through  
And I don't know if I'd be here,  
If not for you**_

I had to take a little time  
To try to work things out  
And You should know that  
I have never meant  
To let you down

Both  
Chorus  
Cause I, I  
Wannna tell you that I'm sorry  
And I, I  
Even when I'm not giving enough  
And I'm taking too much  
You're still there for me  
Even when I got nothing at all  
And I'm ready to fall  
You're still there for me  
There for me  
There for me

Even when I can't be there for you  
You're always there for me

Gabriella  
Sometimes I know I can be  
So hard to understand (It's ok)  
Even when I'm lost  
You show me who I really am  
Life with me hasn't always been an easy ride  
But because of you I've learned  
Lyrics found on 

To lose my selfish pride

Both  
Chorus  
Cause I, I  
Wannna tell you that I'm sorry  
And I, I  
Even when I'm not giving enough  
And I'm taking too much  
You're still there for me  
Even when I got nothing at all  
And I'm ready to fall  
You're still there for me  
There for me  
There for me

Even when I can't be there for you  
Oh you're always there for me yeah

Oh no it's love  
Ooooouuhhh (Oooohhh)  
It must be love  
Ooohhh  
It's gotta be real love (It's gotta be real love)

Even when I'm not giving enough  
And I'm taking too much  
You're still there for me  
Even when I got nothing at all  
And I'm ready to fall  
You're still there for me  
There for me  
There for me

Even when I can't be there for you (When I can't be there)  
Even when I can't be there for you  
You're always there for me 

**A/N ok I know it's wasn't the best ending, but I'm sorry I just lost interest with this story and I couldn't think of a better way to end it, but I hope you all loved it and thank you all reading! This is originally's Corbin Bleu's song feaut. Vanessa Hudgens, it's on Youtube and I love it so yeah. Haha bye!**


End file.
